The New Girl
by GlamaHart32
Summary: She was a simple country girl, living her dream of being a WWE Diva. The first person she runs into is the Lunatic Fringe. They have an instant connection that is undeniable, but a past love makes things hard for the both of them. (Dean Ambrose X OC)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: New Girl = New Problems

Megan was the new girl within the WWE and she was different from the typical Diva, but that didn't bother her one bit. Growing up in Nashville, Tennessee she had one dream, to become a WWE Diva. Now here she was, walking around backstage at Monday Night Raw, not minding the looks she was getting from the people she passed by. Standing at six foot two, she towered over all of the other females, like she did in high school so she was used to the stares. Mixed with her height, she was strikingly beautiful; long, curly chocolate brown hair and deep brown eyes to match, she was slim yet quite muscular. She thought and came to the realization that everyone she passed could also be staring at what she was wearing. It wasn't every day that you saw a Diva wearing cowboy boots, light wash jeans with holes in the knees, a pink plaid cover-up over a black tank top and a cowboy hat to match.

She had just arrived to the arena and was trying to find her way to the locker room. Wandering around for what seemed like hours, she finally spotted a woman wearing what appeared to be ring gear and stopped to ask for directions.

"Um…excuse me; I was wondering if you could tell me where the Divas locker room is?" Megan asked in a think southern drawl.

The blonde haired woman stopped and backtracked slightly, looking Megan up and down before extending her hand.

"You must be the new girl. I'm Natalya Neidhart and you are?"

"My name is Megan, and I know exactly who you are. You have been a constant inspiration to me while I was making my rounds through developmental."

"Awe, that's so sweet. I'm headed to the locker room now, so just follow me and I will introduce you to everyone."

"Okay, thanks."

"So if you don't mind my asking, where are you from? Your accent reminds me of a former Diva, Michelle, but hers wasn't as strong as yours."

Megan couldn't help but to laugh. She never thought of her accent as intriguing and never compared hers to Michelle McCool's before.

"I'm from Nashville, Tennessee, a total country girl."

"Right on, well here is the locker room. Let's go inside." Natalya said when they approached a door that was clearly marked for the Divas and they walked in.

Megan's stomach was doing somersaults and her nerves were going crazy. She had heard of first day jitters but this was crazy!

"Hey ladies, look who I ran found in the halls. This is Megan and she is the new Diva here on Raw." Natalya announced when they walked into the room.

Megan was quite star struck to say the least. She was in the Divas locker room, surrounded by the women who made her want to push herself so hard. She still couldn't believe that she had finally made it.

"Hey y'all." was all Megan could manage to say.

Paige, Nikki, Brie, Emma, Alicia Fox and Eva Marie all stood and walked over to shake Megan's hand. It was Paige who spoke first.

"Welcome to the WWE Megan. How long have you been wrestling?"

Megan could tell that they were testing her to see if she had paid her dues.

"Thank you. I started wrestling when I was 16. I started with my first Indy promotion by 18, and went to Japan a year later."

"Wow, Japan! Welcome to the club." Natalya said with a smile.

"Do you have a match tonight?" Nikki asked.

"Um…yeah I do." Megan stumbled over her words. Nikki, along with Natalya and Paige were her top three most influential Divas. All champions in their own right; even if Paige was the current champion.

"Well who is it against?" Alicia pressed for the details.

"It's against me. I think it will be a fun match." Eva Marie said, finally speaking up, in her usual perky manner which caused Nikki and Natalya to groan slightly.

"Well, I hope so!"

"Alright, enough chit-chat, I will take you on a quick tour of the arena before you have to start getting ready for your match." Natalya said as she grabbed ahold of Megan's wrist and pulled her back out into the hallway.

When Natalya said that she was taking Megan on a quick tour, she really meant quick.

"And over there is catering. Now I hate to do this, but I have to meet up with Tyson and Cesaro about our tag match later." Natalya said, blushing, and walking in the opposite direction.

Before Megan could say anything, Natalya had disappeared. During the tour, she had been paying pretty close attention to where they were going, but somehow she had gotten discombobulated and couldn't remember how to get back to the locker room. Glancing down at the clock on her iPhone, she saw that Raw started in ten minutes and her match with Eva Marie was right after John Cena's promo! She started to run down the hall in an attempt to find something that looked familiar. When she took a corner to sharp, she ran into a hard body and fell down on her back. Quickly closing her eyes in embarrassment, Megan continued to lie on the ground.

"Are you alright?" a gruff voice asked.

Her heart stopped. She recognized the voice and her eyes flew open. Sure enough, standing over her with an outstretched arm was the Lunatic Fringe, Dean Ambrose.

"Yeah, I'm fine thanks." Megan replied as she accepted his friendly hand as he helped her back to a vertical base.

As soon as their hands touched, instant shockwaves shot through her arms. She looked from their hands and into Dean's ocean blue eyes.

"God, he's even hotter in person!" Megan thought to herself as she blushed.

"You know, you looked a lot shorter when you were on the floor. Just how tall are you?"

"Um…I think that last time I really measured I was six foot two."

To her it felt weird to be just under eye level with a guy. Most of the guys that she knew were either a lot taller than her or a lot shorter.

"Huh. I haven't seen you around here before, are you new?"

"Yeah, I was just called up from NXT and tonight is my debut."

"Congratulations! I'm Dean by the way."

"Thanks. I'm Megan."

"It's a pleasure to meet you Megan. How do you like it here so far?"

With that question, Megan realized that he was still holding on to her hand. She could still feel the sparks flittering through her fingers. It also reminded her that she had a match to get ready for. If only she could find the locker room.

"Great! I actually have a match in a few minutes and I can't seem to fi-." Megan started, but was cut off by a banshee like scream that echoed through the halls.

"What the hell do you think that you are doing with my boyfriend?"

Dean and Megan simultaneously looked towards catering and saw a livid Eva Marie standing there in her emerald green ring gear, arms crossed over her chest and a stone cold expression across her face.

"It's nothing, we ran into each other and he was just helping me sta-."

"I am not your boyfriend anymore. I broke up with your sorry ass when I caught you in bed with Luke Harper." Dean retorted, cutting Megan off once again.

"I thought that we had moved past that and were making progress so that we could try this again." Eva said as she made her way over to them, glaring at Megan's hand in Dean's.

"Well you thought wrong. I'll show you back to your locker room Megan."

With that, Dean turned his back to the fiery redhead and walked down the hall with Megan, finally dropping her hand. Eva continued to stand there, seething.

"There is no way in hell that I'm letting some newbie bitch get in the way of me getting Dean back." She mumbled to herself as she made her way to the Gorilla Position.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Match

With Dean's help, Megan found the locker room and changed into her ring gear in record time. As she headed out towards the Gorilla, she stopped when Natalya said her name.

"Hey Megan, I like your gear, very country girl."

Megan looked down at what she was wearing. She had on the same black tank top as the one she arrived in, but she changed her cover-up from pink to a baby blue one. She replaced her light wash jeans with a pair of daisy duke short shorts, and black wrestling boots.

"Thanks Nattie, I'd love to stay and chat but my match is getting ready to start and I still have to stretch."

"Okay, well good luck and maybe after the show we can all go out."

"Yeah that sounds good! I'll see you later." Megan hollered over her shoulder when she speed walked out of the locker room and towards the Gorilla.

Checking the time, she saw that she had five minutes before she was to march down that ramp and enter the ring for the first time in front of a live, televised crowd. She could feel her heart starting to pound faster with each tick of the clock. Walking up to a wall, she stretched her ankles and her arms, then squatted down and did outward lunges. The whole time she had her eyes closed and had her head in the game, so when she heard a deep voice coming from right next to her, she jumped.

"Hey, I was hoping to run into again, just not literally this time."

Opening her eyes, she saw Dean standing over her again, laughing at his own little joke. Standing back up, she too laughed and smiled at him.

"Hahahaha, you are so funny." She said sarcastically.

"I can be on some occasions. So you're gear is uh, quite interesting." Dean said as he looked her up and down with a sheepish grin on his face.

"Well thanks. When talking with the seamstress, I wanted to incorporate some country flair from my everyday life in Tennessee to keep it authentic." Megan said as the knots in her stomach grew even bigger, seeing the way that Dean was looking at her.

"You did a hell of a good job!"

Before Megan could voice her reply, a stage hand walked up to her.

"Megan? We are going to cue up your theme in about thirty seconds. Are you ready?"

"Yeah, sounds good to me."

He nodded as he walked back over to his switchboard.

"Oh god, I'm so nervous." Megan said, starting to hyperventilate.

"I can tell your hands are shaking like no other." Dean commented as he grabbed both of her hands and just held them.

As soon as he touched her, she could feel the sparks again, and she noticed that her heart rate decreased. Looking straight ahead into his eyes, she suddenly felt calm. Megan's train of thought was interrupted when the sound of Jason Aldean's " _She's Country"_ started to blare through the speakers.

"I'm guessing that's your theme song? I'm not big on country, but I'm pretty sure it I will be after tonight. Good luck and don't be nervous. You'll do just fine."

With one last flash of his pearly white smile, Dean sauntered off down the hall, leaving Megan to dwell on what just happened. It wasn't until she heard Lillian Garcia's voice that she came out of her trance.

"Introducing first, from Nashville, Tennessee, she is Monday Night Raw's newest Diva, Megan!" he announced.

The crowd started to cheer as she made her way onto the stage. Walking down the ramp to the beat of the guitar and the southern drawl lyrics, she could feel the adrenaline start to kick in. Sliding into the ring, she climbed onto the second rope and threw her hands up above her head, rocking her 'rock on' sign. As she jumped back down onto the mat, Eva Marie's theme hit and the crowd had mixed emotions for one of the starts of _Total Divas_.

The usually perky and cheery Eva made her way down to the ring, only this time she didn't stop to slap hands on her way. Her face showed that she was pissed off and looked as though she was getting ready to tear someone's head off.

"And her opponent, from San Diego, California, Eva Marie!"

Climbing into the ring, Eva didn't stop to flash her one hundred watt smile to the crowd, instead she walked straight up to Megan and got in her face, well as close as she could seeing as how Megan towered over the redhead by a good seven inches. The referee called for the bell, but no one moved.

"Just who the hell do you think you are? Coming in here like you're the next big thing and thinking you can just talk to my boyfriend like that." Eva spat.

"What are you talking about? Nothing happened, I was trying to find my way back to the locker room and when I turned the corner, we ran into each other. And besides, I thought you two were broken up?"

"We have just hit a rough patch is all, but that doesn't matter. He is mine and you need to back your backwoods, country, slut ass up away from him."

"What did you just call me?" Megan asked, doing a double take.

"Oh, is someone hard of hearing? I called you a backwoods country slut. Besides, Dean likes a girl with class, not a girl who likes to go honkytonking down by the 'crick'." Eva said in a mock southern accent.

"Is that so? Well from the way he was flirting with me while I was stretching seems to prove you wrong."

"You bitch!" With that Eva leapt into action throwing punch after punch and pulling Megan's hair.

Dodging the redheads punches left and right, Megan couldn't help but to realize that this is now how their match was supposed to go. Yeah they were supposed to mouth off to one another and then Eva was going to run the ropes, only to end up with Megan's big boot in her face for the three count. But Eva was throwing those hooks like she really wanted to hit Megan.

The referee tried to get in between the two Divas, but unfortunately got a right hook from Eva and was knocked out cold. Thinking quick, Megan swiped her legs out from underneath her and pinned her arms down to the mat with her knees.

"What the hell are you doing?"

"I'm going to kick your ass for speaking those lies about Dean! He would never go for someone like you."

Eva Marie bucked up hard, throwing Megan off of her. As Megan stood to her feet and turned, she too was met with a hard right hook and she collapsed to the ground, blacking out. By this time, referees from the back realized that Eva had broken kayfabe and knew they had to get out there to break up the fight. They pulled the red haired Diva off of Megan and held her back, while one referee checked on her. When he didn't get an immediate reaction, he threw his arms up into an 'X' indicating that they needed the medical team out to the ring. Eva Marie continued to fight against the ones holding her back, trying to get some more punches in.

As the medical team loaded Megan onto a stretcher, Eva finally calmed down and rolled out of the ring with a huge smile plastered across her face. The crowd definitely didn't care for her anymore as they started to boo her.

 _**One Hour Later**_

The sounds of people talking in hushed tones and beeping filled Megan's head as she started to stir. Slowly opening her eyes, her vision was instantly filled with the sight of the one person she didn't expect: Dean Ambrose.

"Hey, look who's awake."

"Whe…where am I?"

"Well you were knocked out by a crazed red haired woman and now you are backstage in the training room."

"What happened? All I remember is talking to you before my match and that's it."

"I'm not sure, but I do have a theory."

"And that would be what exactly?" Megan asked, her head still too fuzzy to full comprehend anything.

"I think she may have saw us before you went out onto the stage and got jealous. Don't worry; it wouldn't be the first time this has happened."

That instantly made Megan feel a hundred percent better on the inside. Not. n


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: You Have Me Feeling Some Kind of Way

After spending several hours in the training room with the trainers, they were getting ready to let Megan leave.

"I know you are ready to get out of here, but I have just one question for you. When is your next scheduled match?"

"Uh…I have a match during the house show on Wednesday."

"Okay, due to your slight concussion, you will need to come and see one of us beforehand. Then we will be able to determine whether or not you will be cleared to compete. Do you think you can remember to do that?"

"Yeah, I'll have to set myself a couple of reminders but I will be there."

"I'll make sure that she gets there." Dean said, finally speaking up from his chair next to the bed.

Megan whipped her head around to look at him and couldn't help but to wonder why he was still there.

"Alright, you are free to go and we will see you on Wednesday."

"Thanks again for everything." Megan said as she slid off of the bed and carefully stood to her feet.

Walking out of the room, Megan could feel someone hot on her heels. Stopping abruptly, she turned around and came face to face with Dean. He hadn't expected her to stop and he almost ran into her.

"Can I help you with something?" she snapped.

"I was just wondering if you needed a ride to the hotel?"

"I'm fine, I can call a cab just like I did to get here."

"Oh come one, I won't bite. Besides, I want to learn more about you."

"And why is that?"

"I don't know, there is just something about you that I find intriguing. It's not very often that someone has that effect on me." Dean said with a grin growing across his face.

Megan stopped to think about her options. Ride with Dean and endure all of his questions or feel awkward in the back of a cab? The answer seemed clear and she just had to accept it.

"Fine, I'll ride with you. Just let me get changed first." She said, turning to walk back to the Divas locker room.

"Okay, I'll go grab my bag and wait for you outside the locker room."

Before Megan could respond, he had already taken off down the hall in the opposite direction. She continued on her way to get changed. Her head was running a mile a minute, wondering why Dean was coming on so strong. Thinking hard, mixed with her concussion was making her head throb.

Finally walking into the locker room, she was surprised to see the room was partially empty. The only Diva left was Natalya. When Megan crossed the threshold, the Canadian darted towards her and grabbed her up in a hug.

"Oh my god Megan, are you okay?"

"I'm fine, just a mild concussion."

"I just can't believe what happened! I knew that Eva was crazy, but that was just way too extreme. Why did she go off on you like that?" Natalya rattled off another question at lightning speed as they made their way over to the benches and sat down.

"I'm not really sure. After you left to find Tyson, I was running around looking for the locker room. I turned a corner and ran right into Dean Ambrose."

"Ah, that's it right there. Eva is a psycho when it comes to other women, especially Divas, talking to Ambrose."

"But I thought that they were broken up?"

"Oh they are, she still likes to hold on to what they had though."

"Well then she's really not going to like what I'm about to do."

Natalya tilted her head to the side and cocked a questioning eyebrow.

"He's just giving me a ride to the hotel. He wouldn't take no for an answer." Megan explained.

"Wow, he's coming on pretty strong isn't he?"

"You see it too? I thought it was just me."

"So wait, does that mean you aren't coming out with us tonight?"

"To tell you the truth, I forgot and I think that it would be better if I didn't. How about a rain check?"

Natalya's frown changed into a comforting smile.

"A rain check it is then. I will be holding you to it."

"I wouldn't have it any other way."

"Good, now I'll leave you so you can get changed. I will see you later."

"Bye Nattie, and thanks for everything." Megan called as Natalya left the locker room.

For the first time in nearly six hours, Megan was finally alone and able to get her wits about her. Her first day had been so hectic that she really didn't have the time to let everything sink in. She had finally made it to the WWE! Smiling to herself, she did a little happy dance. The sound of a knock on the door scared her.

"Who is it?" she hollered as she cautiously walked towards the door.

"It's Dean, are you almost ready?"

Letting her heart rate slow down, she opened the door and sure enough, there stood the Lunatic Fringe with a smile on his face.

"Does it look like I'm ready? It's been like five minutes."

"Well how much time do you need?"

"Let's see, I still need to shower, do my hair and get dressed. So I would say about twenty to thirty minutes."

"Wow, you are just like the other Divas aren't you?"

"Do I look like the other Divas?"

"No."

"Then that makes me nothing like them. I don't spend hours upon hours doing my hair and make-up. With all of this talk I could have been done with my shower and getting dressed. Can I get ready now?"

"I guess, but can I come in and sit on the couch? That way I don't have to sit on the concrete floor." Dean asked, hopefully.

"I suppose so, but just stay in the changing area. No peeking in the shower stalls." Megan teased as she grabbed her towels and walked over to the showers.

After watching her walk away, Dean sat down on the couch and kicked up his feet.

"She definitely is not like the other Divas. She's not afraid to say what is on her mind and she doesn't look anything like the others. She's got the long legs, toned muscles and she is beautiful." Dean thought to himself as he closed his eyes and hunkered down to wait. Within minutes, he was fast asleep.

As Megan finished drying off, she realized that she forgot to bring her clothes with her. Mentally cursing at her forgetfulness, she wrapped herself in a towel and trudged towards the locker area, stopping when the tile floor turned into carpet.

"Hey Dean, can you toss me my duffel bag? I forgot my clothes."

There was no reply. Straining her ears for any sign of life, she figured that he must have gotten bored and left to go grab some coffee. Tip toeing over to the bench, Megan opened her bag and began to change. A slight snore coming from somewhere behind her just about made her jump out of her skin. Letting a slight scream escape her lips, she quickly covered up her top half, seeing as how she managed so slip on her black sweatpants. When she turned around, she saw Dean slowly opening his eyes as they became adjusted to the light.

"What the hell? I thought you left!" Megan screeched.

"I…I only closed my eyes for five minutes, I swear." Dean stammered, and then mentally slapped himself for stuttering.

"Stop staring at me and turn around so I can get my shirt on."

He did as he was told and turned to face the door, his face red with embarrassment. Megan waited until he was fully turned around before she turned her back to him and pulled on her sports bra, then her neon pink tank top.

"You can turn back around, I'm decent now."

When he turned back around, he saw that she was brushing out her long brown hair. Once finished, she began to braid it.

"Even in sweatpants, hair tied and with no make-up on, she is still striking." Dean thought to himself as he watched her neatly fold her ring gear up and place them in her duffel bag. He hadn't felt this way about a woman in a long time. When she was done, she turned around and caught him staring.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Are you finally ready?"

"I think so. Let's go, I'm ready to crawl in bed and sleep." Megan said, adding in a yawn for dramatic effect.

One last thought crept into Dean's head when she said that.

"Are you planning on crawling into bed alone?"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: No Reservations

"So earlier you talked about being from Tennessee, what part?" Dean asked as soon as they climbed into his rented truck; a Ford, much to Megan's dismay.

"I grew up on the outskirts of Nashville, where the asphalt turns into dirt roads; basically in the boondocks."

"What was it like growing up out there?"

"It was great. It wasn't too awfully populated, so whenever you went out, people would call you by your first name. The only bad part is when you'd get into trouble it seemed like everyone knew about it."

"Were you a troublemaker?" Dean asked as they came to a stop sign and then continued on.

"Who, me? Never, I was the good girl. I always did what I was told and never got into trouble."

"I sense a 'but' in there somewhere."

"But, when I turned sixteen, I snuck out of the house to meet this guy that I liked at the park. I thought he felt the same way I did about him and we made out. My daddy warned me to stay away from him and I should have listened." Megan said, looking down at her hands, hating having reminisced about Derek.

"What happened with him?"

"Well before this all happened, he and his family moved to Indiana and he had just come down to visit for a couple of days. About a month after he went back home, I found out he was using me and never gave a damn about how I felt. It tore me up inside and made me want to fight the world."

"Is that why you got into wrestling?"

"Kind of, I grew up watching wrestling since all of my friends were guys. When I was trying to get over the heartbreak he caused, I picked up Jiu Jitsu and then mixed martial arts. All of the training that I did eventually lead me down this path towards my dream."

"So when was the last time you talked to this douchebag?"

"I think it's been a good three or four years since I talked to him."

"Wow, if only he could see you now."

"He would probably freak out and then I could give him a good ass kicking that he so deserves." Megan said with a smile and a laugh.

"Okay, so tell me more about you. Do you have any siblings? What's your family like?"

"My family is very dysfunctional, but what family isn't nowadays? I have four siblings; three older half-sisters with the same dad and then one younger brother. My dad is a self-employed automotive repair mechanic and my basically runs the place."

"I bet that came in handy growing up, not having to worry about your car."

Before she could answer Dean's statement, there was a loud band under the hood. Dean had just enough time to pull off to the side of the road before the car came to a complete stop.

"Sonofabitch!" he muttered.

"I think I know what's wrong. Go ahead and pop the hood and I'll take a look." Megan said as she unbuckled and started to get out of the car.

Dean just looked confused, so she leaned across his lap and pulled the lever. He admitted to himself that he thought of himself as a man's man, but he knew absolutely nothing about vehicles. Once outside, she propped the hood up and waited for the smoke to clear. Dean finally joined her at the front of the car, looking completely lost.

"Should we call Triple A or something?"

"Why should we?"

"Oh I don't know, maybe because the damn car is on fire!"

"Calm down! The car is not on fire and this is a common problem with Fords. In hot climates, the oil pressure becomes too much so the oil cap basically pops off, hence the loud bang. Now if I could just find the, aha! Here it is."

Finding the oil cap near the engine block, Megan picked it up and gently screwed it back in place. Loudly dropping the hood, she walked over to the driver side and turned the key. The truck instantly started and she couldn't help but to smile to herself. Her dad would have been so proud knowing she really did pay attention when he talked about fixing vehicles.

Looking back up, Megan realized that Dean was still standing at the front of the truck. She climbed back out and went over to him. He was leaning against the truck with both hands on the hood.

"Is everything okay?" she asked, putting a comforting hand on his back.

"Yeah, I'm just glad that I came on strong enough to let me drive you to the hotel. I wouldn't have known what to do and I probably would have called a tow truck and then got charged crazy amounts of money because they could see how clueless I am about vehicles."

"You are probably right about that. Some mechanics can spot a sucker from a mile away. But you have nothing to worry about, it's all fixed."

"Thank you." Dean said finally standing up straight and looking Megan in the eyes before giving her a hug.

"You're welcome, but just one thing…"

"What's that?" he asked as he let go.

"Can I drive?"

Dean was surprised at her request, but just nodded his head. Megan was excited and she gave him another quick hug before running around and climbing in the driver's seat. Turning the key in the ignition, she revved the engine waiting for Dean to climb in. When he did, she cautiously pulled back onto the road and steadily increased the speed. Dean couldn't help but to think back to when he was with Eva Marie, he was always scared when she wanted to drive. She was absolutely the worst driver.

"So where were we in our game of twenty questions?" Megan asked, bringing Dean back to reality.

"I don't remember to be honest. How about sports, did you play any growing up?"

"Yes, I was one of the biggest tomboys you'd ever meet and I guess I still am. I would rather wear sweatpants and tank tops compared to dresses and high heels as you can clearly see. I started off playing softball when I was about five or so. Then around third grade is when I started playing basketball. I participated in both all through elementary and then in middle school, I was cut of the school softball team so I just stuck with basketball. That is up until my senior year."

"Why, what happened?"

"I was having knee troubles. Freshman year I tore my ACL and I didn't have it reconstructed until my junior year. The surgeon messed something up and I missed playing varsity my senior year."

"That's awful, how is it now?"

"Before I signed with WWE and went to developmental, I had the surgery again by a more renowned surgeon and he fixed it to where it's as good a new."

"That's my kind of woman." Dean whispered to himself.

"What did you say?"

Dean's eyes slightly bugged out. He didn't mean to say that out loud.

"Oh nothing. Enough about sports and stuff, let's move to music."

"I love music! I can't imagine my life without my iPod."

"What kind of music do you listen to?"

"I listen to country mostly, as you can tell by my theme song. But I'm usually down for anything; heavy metal, pop, hip-hop, rap, etc."

"What about classical and jazz?"

"Oh hell no! Those are about the only genres I cannot stand!"

"Mental note to not play them while you are around."

Finally pulling into the hotel parking lot, Megan found a parking space and backed the car in. Putting the car in park, she unbuckled and turned in her seat to look Dean right in the eyes.

"What makes you so sure that I'm going to be around you a lot?"

"Call it intuition I guess. Come on, let's go check in. Maybe we will be neighbors!"

Megan scoffed at the idea as she climbed out of the car, popping the trunk open and grabbing her duffel. They walked into the hotel in silence and went straight up to the front desk.

"Welcome to the Best Western, are you two checking in?"

"Yes, it should be under Ambrose-WWE."

"And mine should be under Megan-WWE."

"I'm sorry, but we only have a reservation for Ambrose and we are currently booked full."

"You have got to be kidding me!"

Panic started to rise in Megan's voice. What was she going to do?

"It's okay. You can room with me for the night."

"I don't want to be a nuisance. Besides, you already gave me a ride here. I'll just look for Natalya and see if I can stay with her."

"It's no problem at all. You saved my ass back there by fixing the truck and from what I have heard from the other Divas, you don't want to share a room with Nattie, especially when Tyson comes over." Dean explained as he pulled out a credit card and handed it over.

"Are you sure?"

"I wouldn't have it any other way."

"Alright thanks, I'll sleep on the couch."

"Not with a concussion you won't. I'm sure that a double bed will be big enough for the both of us so I can keep an eye on you through the night."

"You don't have to do that."

"I know that I don't, but I want too." Dean said with a slightly flirty smile as he grabbed the room key from the lady at the front desk and headed over towards the elevators.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Feelings Come to Fruition?

The next morning, Megan awoke to the sun shining in through the windows, warming her skin and the comforting aroma of freshly brewed coffee. Sitting up in the bed, she rubbed her eyes before looking around the room and noticing that Dean wasn't in sight. Then she heard the soft sound of the shower running.

Swinging her legs out from under the comforter, she padded across the room to pour a cup of the coffee and then headed out onto the balcony. Sitting down on one of the patio chairs, she took a small sip and just let the liquid warm her insides. Being so engrossed in her view of the beach from where she was perched on the balcony, she didn't hear the door sliding open behind her.

"What are you doing out here?"

When she heard his voice, she jumped and almost spilled the hot coffee all over her lap.

"Sonofabitch Ambrose! You should know better than to scare a woman who could kick your ass." Megan said as she turned to face him.

He was just standing there in nothing but a towel wrapped around his waist, water glistening off of his chiseled abdomen. To her, he didn't seem shy about having nothing on but the towel, but she thought that it was slightly inappropriate for her to just stare at him like that. Quickly looking away, she focused her gaze on her coffee cup.

"So you think you could kick my ass? I highly doubt that you could." Dean retorted as he sauntered over and sat down in the chair next to her, his own coffee mug in his hands.

"First of all, I know that I can. I've seen some of your matches and I have noticed that some of your moves are high flying ones, mixed with erratic ones. I however, rely on my mat based power moves and everyone knows that power outweighs flippy stuff. Second, couldn't you have put on some clothes before coming out here?"

"Why should I? Is it bothering you?" he asked as he admired his own stomach.

"No, it's just the fact that you don't know me. You don't see me prancing around in just a towel or my underwear do you?"

"No, but I wouldn't mind it one bit."

"Anyway, back to the conversation at hand." Megan said, her face turning slightly red.

"Were you challenging me to a match then?"

"Are you willing to lose to a girl?"

"Who says that I will lose?"

"I do, and that woman who you will lose to is me."

"Okay, let's make it official. Tomorrow, after you are cleared to compete, at the house show, it'll be the Lunatic Fringe, Dean Ambrose vs. Megan in a one fall match."

"It's official. Shake on it?"

Megan extended her hand without hesitation. Seeing how timid Dean was, she couldn't help but to laugh.

"Whatever, your little country girl ass will be sorry when I hit you with Dirty Deeds."

"Hardly, first you have to get past my devastating finisher, something that no one has seen yet. You know, since I never got a chance to use it on Eva Marie."

"And what is the name of this 'devastating finisher'?" Dean asked in a mocked tone.

"Don't mock me, and if you must know it's called the _Good Girl._ It's a pop-up power bomb, and then I flip it into a Brazilian heel hook. I have done it since my independent days and have done it on opponents twice your size."

"I'll believe it when I see it." Dean said, trying to let the confidence seep through in his voice, when I all actuality, he was scared. He had never wrestled a woman, let alone one who could overpower him.

"Oh you will. So when are you planning on heading to the next town?"

"Not until tomorrow around noon."

"Why wait until then?"

"Because I have a match to tape for SmackDown. You know, since I'm on that brand and everything."

"Oh yeah, I forgot. Sorry."

"It's okay. Would you like to come along, check things out and be in my backstage segment?"

"You have control over your own segment?"

"Well, no. But before I came out here, I got a phone call from creative about you."

"What does creative want with me?"

"Somehow they knew you were with me. How they knew that I have no idea, and want you to be a part of the segment. That way it will spearhead you into your first storyline."

"And what does the storyline involve exactly?" Megan asked, afraid of the answer.

"They want to start a romantic angle/love triangle."

"Between whom?"

Now Megan was starting to get agitated. She practically had to force the details out of Dean's mouth. It was worse than trying to figure out baby talk.

"Between me, you and Eva Marie." He finally said as he took a sip of his coffee.

"What? Are they fucking insane? On my first night, in my first match, they put me up against her and she almost knocks me back to the third grade and now they want to have me start a feud with her? Over you?"

"Hey now, I'm not all that bad!" Dean said defensively.

"I know that, I'm sorry. It's just…well did they say how this was all going to go down?"

Dean nodded as he took a deep breath.

"They want us to start talking backstage and have Eva Marie walk by on her way to the ring. She's going to stop and brag about giving the new girl a concussion and tell me just how weak you are. You are going to come back and say that she was the one who looked weak by taking such cheap shots. Eva will then offer you a rematch on next week's Monday Night Raw. You accept her offer, but before she can leave, you slap the ever living snot out of her. As she lunges towards you, I step in to protect you, thus spearheading my involvement between the two of you."

When Dean finished his long rant, he exhaled before sitting back in his chair. Looking out over the balcony at the ocean, he brought his coffee mug to his lips and took a long, slow sip. Suddenly, he felt a slight constriction around his shoulders. Turning his head, he saw the Megan was hugging him slightly. Once she let go, he looked at her, confused.

"What was that for?"

"It's a 'thank you' for helping me out last night when I had nowhere else to go when my reservations didn't go through. And it's also an apology for when I kick your ass tomorrow at the house show in front of a lot of people."

"Wow, someone is cocky, huh?" Dean asked.

Megan just smiled as Dean put his mug down on the table. Before she knew what was happening, he had wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her down onto his lap. Butterflies started to fly around in her stomach as she stared into his eyes, realizing just how close her face was to his. She wasn't sure if her concussion was causing her to see things, but she could have sworn that his face was coming closer and closer to hers; his eyes set on her lips. Suddenly, the sound of _Good Girl_ by Carrie Underwood emulating from her cell phone in her sweatpants caused her to jump out of Dean's lap and stand up. Pulling her phone out of the pocket, she looked at the caller I.D. and didn't recognize the number.

"Hello?" She answered anyway.

The voice on the other end had her so engrossed that she didn't hear that Dean had cursed under his breath or notice that he too had stood up and walked back into the hotel room.

"Megan? I was hoping this would be you."

"Natalya? How in the world did you get my number?"

"I got it from one of the crew members. Where are you? I went down to the front desk to find out your room number, but they told me that you weren't here."

"Somehow my reservation got mixed up and they didn't have a room for me and all of the other rooms were booked."

"Oh my god, so you didn't have a place to stay? Where did you go?"

"Well I rode over with Dean and he was there when I got the news. He said that I could crash with him in his room. So I did."

"We have a lot to catch up on, and it's only been like ten hours since I last saw you! Please tell me you will be backstage at SmackDown?!"

"I guess I will be now."

"Good, as soon as you get there, come straight to Tyson's locker room."

"Why should I come to Tyson's locker room? Why not go to the Divas?" Megan asked, confused.

"Because Eva Marie will be there, and she's been saying things about what she would do if she saw you backstage."

"Then she hasn't heard the news yet."

"What do you mean? What news?"

"I'll tell you when I see you later."

"Okay, text me when you arrive to the arena and I will come and find you." Natalya said as she quickly hung up before letting Megan respond.

Saving Natalya's number into her phone, Megan put it back in her pocket. She turned around to apologize to Dean, but realized that he was no longer on the balcony with her. Looking into the room from behind the door, she saw him grab his suitcase and drag it into the bathroom, closing the door.

"That was weird." She thought as she went back into the room to get ready for her SmackDown debut.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Ringside

"So what do we do first?" Megan asked completely lost.

She was standing in a hallway backstage with Dustin, about to film her very first backstage segment. To her, it felt weird to be standing backstage on a show that she wasn't a part of, in her ring gear nonetheless and standing next to Dean, who was in his jeans, WWE Shop t-shirt and his leather jacket that Megan loved on him.

"What's going to happen is they will pan the camera to us talking and then Eva Marie will walk by."

"What are we going to be talking about?"

Dean had to laugh at how serious she was taking everything.

"I don't know; it can be about anything. How about we just wing it?"

"I'm so nervous; I have never been that good at talking in front of people or cameras. Look, my hands are shaking."

"Megan, look at me. You will do great, I know that you will. It's just going to be the two of us and then Eva. I'm not going anywhere." Dean said, grabbing both of her hands and giving them a comforting squeeze.

Looking down at their hands, Megan noticed that just like the last time, she could feel shock waves coursing through her arms and that her heart rate decreased significantly.

"How does he do that?" she thought to herself.

She was brought out of her thoughts when Dean dropped her hands and nudged her. She suddenly found herself longing for his touch against her skin again.

"Alright, are you ready?"

"I think so. How do I look?"

"You look great Megan, very country girl." Dean said with a hint of a grin crossing his face.

She didn't reply, but she could feel herself blush at his comment.

"Whenever you two are ready." Called one of the camera tech's before he started to record.

"So Megan, are you liking the WWE so far?"

"It's been so surreal. Everyone has been so nice and welcoming. Well, except for a select somebody, but I'm not going to name any names."

"I see, so what did you think about your first match?"

Megan opened her mouth to respond but instead a high pitched voice interrupted them.

"It'll definitely be one for her to remember. Didn't you see it Dean? I gave the new girl here a good beating and then gave her a concussion. I don't see why you seem to be so interested in her, seeing as how weak she is."

"Are you kidding me? I'm the weak one? You are the one who looked weak by taking such cheap shots at me."

"I was throwing cheap shots? Yeah right. If you think that you can beat me and not look so weak, how about a rematch on next week's Monday Night Raw?"

"I accept and you better be ready. I'm going to tear through you like a tornado in a trailer park." Megan said, extending her hand to Eva Marie.

"Ha! I knew you were white trash and I just can't wait to knock you off your high-horse." Eva replied taking a hold of Megan's hand and shaking it.

"Oh, I can't wait to see you try."

Eva opened her mouth to retort, but got a loud and hard slap across the face in return. Covering her cheek with her hand, her face turned as red as her hair with anger. Before Megan knew it, Eva had lunged towards her. Dean thought quick on his feet and caught Eva in midair.

"You backwoods slut, you are so going to regret ever laying your hands on me!" she screamed as she thrashed, trying to get out of Dean's grasp.

"Bring in on big red!"

Dean then put Eva down and made sure she was walking away before going back over to Megan, who had her head down. Using his hand, he tilted her chin up to look him in the eyes, which were full of concern.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'll be fine. She is going to be the one looking weak on Monday."

Megan then tore her eyes from Dean's and looked past his shoulders, fire in her eyes.

"And cut! That was great you guys."

"Hey Megan, are you sure that you are okay? I saw your face after she called you white trash and a slut; it was like those words really cut down deep."

"I'll be fine, it's nothing. So who is your match against?" Megan asked, turning the subject away from herself.

"Ugh, it's against Ryback for the Intercontinental Title."

"Is something wrong? Are you scripted to lose?"

"That's the thing, it's going to be unscripted, anything goes. But all of the online dirt sheets are all saying that I will never win a major championship. I have come so close to the WWE World Heavyweight Championship on several occasions and I almost had the IC Title at Wrestlemania. I guess all of the doubters have gotten to me and made me believe I won't win."

"Hey, look me in the eyes and say what you just did."

Dean looked her in the eyes, but couldn't bring himself to say it.

"Exactly, you can't. You want to know why you can't, because subconsciously, you don't believe it. Now I want you to go out there and kick some serious ass to prove every one of your haters wrong. You can do this Jon Moxley." Megan said with a grin.

Momentarily, Dean was caught off guard when she used his old ring name. It impressed him and made his feelings get even stronger.

"Will you come out to the ring with me?"

"I really don't think that I should, I mean I have no reason to be out there."

"It will help further our storyline and your reason to be out there is because I want you out there."

"Really?"

"Yes, really. So how about it?"

"Okay, yeah sure."

"Great, I'm going to go find a quiet place to meditate and stretch since my match is after another segment after the Divas match. So I'll meet you at the Gorilla?" Dean asked, his signature Lunatic Fringe smirk plastered across his face.

"Yeah, sounds good. See you soon." Megan said with a bright smile.

Dean turned to walk away, and Megan couldn't erase the smile from her face.

"What's with the smile girl?"

Hearing the voice behind her, she jumped before turning around.

"Dammit Natalya, don't scare me like that." Megan said, giving the Canadian a playful shove.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to."

"It's okay. I think my heart has slowed down a bit."

"So tell me, what was with the huge smile?"

"Nothing."

"You are such a terrible liar! Who was it?"

"It was no one."

"Megan! Tell me who it was! Was it Dean?"

"Maybe. Maybe not."

"Oh, don't do this to me! Do you like him?" Natalya asked, still pushing for details.

Before Megan could reply, Dean appeared down the hall, peering around a corner, calling her name.

"Are you ready? My match is next."

"Yeah, I'll be right there."

Turning back around to face Natalya, she was met with a questioning look. Megan just shrugged.

"What?"

"Why does he want to know if you are ready? I thought you weren't medically cleared to compete yet?"

"He wants me to go down to the ring with him for his title match. He thinks that it will help elevate our storyline."

Natalya gave her another questioning look, waiting for her to elaborate.

"I'll tell you about it later. I should get going." Megan said, hearing Ryback's theme song blare through the speakers.

Turning to head towards the Gorilla, she heard Natalya holler after her.

"After his match, I'm going to hunt you down and steal you away from him. We are going out tonight and you will tell me what's going on!"

Megan gave her thumbs up as she began to jog. She reached the Gorilla just in time for Dean's theme to start playing. Seeing her finally show up, he was able to breathe out a sigh of relief.

"It's about time you got here! I didn't think you were going to make it."

"I wouldn't miss it for the world!"

Hearing what she had to say, Dean just grinned. As he went to head out, he grabbed her hand and switched into character. They went through the curtain and walked down the ramp, all the while, Megan had a huge grin on her face.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Backwoods Barbie and A New Love

"Here is your winner, and NEW Intercontinental Champion, Dean Ambrose!" Eden Stiles announced over a roaring crowd.

As soon as the referee had counted to three, Megan climbed into ring and tackled Dean down to the ground with a hug.

"Congratulations!" she whispered in his ear.

She broke away, helped him back to his feet and raised his right hand while the referee raised his left hand and handed him the white title belt. Dean dropped Megan's hand to hold his first singles title in both hands. He kissed the gold plating and turned to face Megan, his smile never faltering. He grabbed ahold of Megan's hand and pulled her close, their faces roughly eight inches apart. Megan held her breath, not knowing what he was going to say or do.

"Thank you for being out here with me and supporting me."

"Anytime." Megan replied with a smile.

Finally letting go of her hand, Dean led Megan over to the ropes and held them open for her. After letting her climb out first, he launched himself over the top rope and landed next to her. Reclaiming her hand, they walked up the entrance ramp and towards Dean's locker room. As they entered, he once again dropped her hand so that he could place his newly won title on the bench before turning back to face Megan.

Within seconds, Dean had his arms wrapped around Megan's waist, pulling her into him. Looking intently into her eyes, he crashed his lips into hers. Megan gasped in surprise, yet went along with it, finally giving in. Resting one hand on his shoulder, she let her other hand roam to the back of his neck to make sure he didn't go anywhere. She slowly moved her hand from his neck and started to run her fingers through his hair, causing him to shiver slightly. In between kisses, she smiled. Her heart rate had increased significantly and the butterflies were flying around in her stomach at about one hundred miles per hour.

"Hey Megan, are you about ready to leave?"

Without knocking, Natalya barged right into the locker room, causing Megan and Dean to break away from each other quickly. Wiping her lips with the back of her hand, Megan noticed that Natalya had her eyes glued to her cellphone. Thanking her lucky stars, she knew that Natalya didn't see anything. Glancing over at Dean, it was like they had a nonverbal agreement; this will be our little secret. Natalya finally looked up from the tiny screen and noticed Megan and Dean's flushed faces. Raising an eyebrow, she was still waiting for an answer.

"Are you planning on wearing your ring gear out to the club?"

"Club? What club?" Megan asked, completely confused.

"Remember, I'm cashing in your rain check from last night? I told you this before you went out with him for his match."

The memory finally clicked in Megan's mind like a light bulb going off.

"Oh yeah, sorry I forgot."

"You seem to do that a lot. Maybe Eva Marie rattled your brain more than we originally thought."  
"Very funny Natalya, are we leaving from here or the hotel?"

"The hotel, I left my dress in my room so it wouldn't get wrinkled. Just meet us down in the lobby at let's say a quarter till midnight."

"That works since I didn't bring spare 'club' clothes. I'll see you then." Megan said with a wave as Natalya left the locker room.

As soon as the door had closed, Dean instantly had his arms around her waist.

"Where were we?" he asked staring into her eyes longingly.

"I think it was somewhere along these lines."

Megan then brought her lips to his. Passion coursed throughout her body as Dean tangled his hands in her hair, pulling her closer to him; her body forming to his almost perfectly.

The thought of someone else barging into the room caused Megan to pull away, much to Dean's dismay. He opened his mouth to protest, but was silenced when Megan put a manicured finger to his lips.

"I don't want someone else to waltz in here and catch us. I want to keep you all to myself, at least for now." Megan whispered seductively.

Removing her finger from his lips, his mouth curled into a devilish grin as he nodded.

"Fine, what time is it?"

Shrugging her shoulders, Megan pulled her phone out of her duffel bag and glanced at the time.

"It's a little after eleven, why?"

"How about we move this little party back to the hotel? That way, no one can just walk in and interrupt us."

"That really sounds like fun, but I have to find something to wear before I meet up with Natalya."

Dean's smile vanished and was replaced with a sad puppy dog face.

"What am I going to do while you're gone?" he asked, pulling her back into his body.

"I don't know. How about you hang out with Seth or Roman? You've been hanging out with me since yesterday. You have to be jones-ing for some guy time or whatever it is you all do."

"Fine, I'll hit up some of the guys."

"Good, now let's go." Megan said as she placed one last kiss on his lips before grabbing her bag and walking into the shower stalls to change.

Dean watched as she walked away with a huge smile on his face.

"I can't believe that this is happening. I think I have finally found someone to help me get over that skank Eva Marie. It's about time." Dean thought as he walked over to the bench to change out of his ring gear.

Five minutes later, Megan walked out of the shower stall and into the locker area, changed into a pair of light wash, holey knee jeans, cowboy boots and a black tank top with her hair was done into a side braid. She walked in just as Dean was buckling his belt. Stopping in the doorway, Megan just stood there, ogling his body.

"I can't believe that he is interested in me! I have my dream job and now I have one of the hottest and most popular guys interested in me, this can't be happening!" she thought.

Catching her staring at him, Dean walked over to her, while she was still in her own little world. She snapped out of it when he put his hands on her hips. She ran a finger down his bare chest, and gripped his belt loop with one finger, pulling him closer to her. The heat that was radiating from his body caused Megan to perspire slightly.

"I think you should wear that to the club. It's very sexy and intriguing."

"I don't think that Nattie would approve."

"Who care what Nattie thinks? It suits you and you look amazing!"

"Well thank you. Are you ready to get going?"

"Way to just ruin the mood."

"I'm sorry, but I don't want her to come looking for me and just walk in again. If we hurry, I think we can pick up where we let off."

"Why are you just standing there? Let's go!" Dean hollered as he ran over to his bag, throwing everything in without folding it and slipped on his shoes.

Megan was bewildered at how quickly he was moving. He struggled to get his shirt on and when he did, he grabbed her bag too before grabbing her hand and practically dragging her out of the locker room.

Forty-five minutes later, Megan was smoothing on sheer lip gloss as she walked down to the lobby, hoping that no one would notice her swollen lips. Glancing around, she finally located Natalya over in the corner surrounded by Paige, Nikki, Brie, Alicia and Emma, then to Megan's disgust, Eva Marie. Paige was the first one to notice Megan's presence.

"Hey girl, you look so cute!" she said in her thick accent.

"Well seeing as how you are all wearing dresses, I feel kind of under dressed, but thanks." Megan replied as she looked down at her light wash jeans, glittering black tank top and black pumps.

"Wow, she likes to play up the 'white trash' look, doesn't she?" Eva whispered to Alicia before letting out a laugh.

"What was that Eva?" Nikki asked, overhearing what the redhead had just said.

"Huh, oh nothing." She lied through her teeth.

"If we are going to have a problem, you can just stay behind. We are going out to have fun, not start a whole bunch of useless bullshit Natalie."

The other girls in the group gasped, knowing that when Nikki called you by your real name instead of your ring name, she meant business.

"Chill out, Nicole, nothing is going to happen. Just make sure that she stays away from me and we will be just fine." Eva snapped back, mocking Nikki's tone.

The eldest Bella twin started to advance on Eva Marie, but Megan stepped in, blocking her path.

"Nikki, I appreciate your willingness to have my back, but she really isn't worth the fight."

"You are so right. To make sure I don't accidently knock her head off, we are taking two cars."

"Good, I don't want this backwoods Barbie stinking up the place." Eva retorted as she turned and walked out the front door.

"She is so going to regret calling me a backwoods Barbie. Monday can't get here fast enough." Megan said, her face turning red with anger.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Club Fight

The club was packed, but the Divas were able to sweet talk their way into the VIP section, where it wasn't so crowded. Most of the girls were either getting their drinks refilled or dancing, except for Megan, Paige, Nikki, Brie and Natalya, who were hounding Megan for details.

"Okay, we have been here for almost three hours; it's time to spill the beans."

"About what?"

Natalya looked frustrated as she glanced at Nikki for some backup before sipping on her Cosmo.

"There is obviously something going on between you and Dean, so what is it?" Nikki asked.

"Yeah, the last time we saw Eva Marie act so cold towards another Diva was when Cody broke up with her for Emma. And that was almost two years ago!" Paige added as the four of them looked down at the dance floor, seeing the distance between the two Divas.

"Nothing is going on you guys! Honestly!"

"Then what was up with the two of you talking before his title match?" Natalya asked, signaling for another drink.

"That's just a set up for my first storyline."

"Do we have to force the details out of you or what?" Paige asked getting impatient.

"Okay, calm down. I will start somewhere near the beginning. When I woke up this morning, I looked around for Dean, but he wasn't in the room." Megan started, but was soon cut off by Nikki.

"You have already slept with him?! And I thought you were the good girl!"

"She didn't sleep with him Nikki! The hotel lost her reservations and Dean was kind enough to let her crash with him. Now shut up and let her finish!"

"Thanks Nattie, for clearing that up. Anyway, I was out on the balcony, enjoying the view of the beach when he came out to invite me to SmackDown to be a part of his backstage segment. Being the new girl, I didn't know how these things worked. He then told me that creative had gotten a hold of him and said that they want to incorporate me into a love triangle storyline."

"Well who is the third member of the triangle?" Paige asked, forever Captain Obvious.

"That would be the cute, perky little bimbo that Nikki has referred to so many times. That is where my first feud lies; Eva Marie vs the new girl."

"Okay, I have been following along pretty well, but I'm confused about one thing. Why did she freak out on you so bad on Monday?" Nikki asked, sipping her own fruity drink.

"Dean and I bumped into each other and she caught us talking. Then in the ring, she demanded to know why I was talking to her boyfriend. I reminded her that they broke up and she called me a liar. I mouthed off and told her about how he was flirting with me while I was stretching. Needless to say, she snapped."

"So nothing is going on between y'all?" Michelle asked.

"Nope, nothing." Megan said, lying through her teeth and fiddling with the cap of her water bottle.

Even at the age of twenty four, Megan hadn't had a drop of alcohol for quite a few years. She had drunk enough when she was younger to last her for a few more years.

"I hate to go all Captain Obvious on you since I know that's Paige's job…" Natalya paused as she earned a glare from the raven haired Diva.

"…but when you walked over to us in the lobby, I noticed that your lips were slightly swollen. Care to comment on that?"

Megan froze and knew that she was busted. Eyes wide open like a deer caught in the headlights, there was nowhere else to go. The three Divas moved in closer, making things even more awkward for Megan.

"Fine, we kissed before Nattie barged in!" She exclaimed.

"You what?!"

There was that banshee like scream again. The four Divas jumped, turning to see an irate Eva Marie towering over them.  
"What did you just say?" she screamed again.

"Dean kissed me in his locker room after this title match." Megan repeated without missing a beat or losing confidence.

"You're lying! He couldn't have kissed you because he came straight to my locker room to celebrate his second reign as Intercontinental Champion."

"That is such a load of bullshit Eva and you know it."

"And how would you know Natalya?"

"Well, you are wrong about two things. One is that after his match, I walked in on them kissing. They only thought that I was glued to my phone."

"Then what's the other thing?" Eva asked through gritted teeth, and her face turning almost as red as her hair.

It was Megan who caught on to her other mistake. Beaming with a huge grin, she rubbed it in her face.

"Some girlfriend you were Big Red. This is Dean's first reign at IC champion." She said as a huge grin grew on her face.

By this time, Megan had stood up and was immediately flanked by Natalya, Nikki, Brie and Paige. In Eva's case, she had Emma, Alicia, and Lana, but they weren't firmly behind her.

"I…I knew that. It was a simple slip of the tongue is all."

"Just face it Eva, he has moved on. You should be doing the same thing." Nikki said in a comforting tone.

Dean's face fell, realizing that the Bella Twin was right. Then something in her head snapped and she lunged at Megan, only this time, there was no Dean to stop her. Tackling her around the waist, the two Divas fell to the ground.

Rolling around and switching dominant positions, Megan finally got the upper hand. She pinned Eva to the ground, and started to say something, but stopped when the redhead spit on her. Megan went from being cool, calm and collected to being royally pissed off in six seconds flat. She started to pull at Eva's fake red extensions, while Eva tried to claw at Megan's face. The other Divas were so shocked by what was happening that they did nothing to stop the fight and just stood there frozen.

Megan drew back a fist to punch Eva's lights out, when all of the sudden a pair of hands grabbed her around the waist, lifting her off of her fellow Diva. Megan thought about trying to fight out of her captor's hands, but there was something familiar about the way they felt against her body. Turning around, Megan was relieved to see that it was Dean holding her back. Eva finally made it back to her feet and started towards Megan again. This time, it was Natalya, Paige, Nikki and Brie who cut Eva off mid-stride. All four crossed their arms and shook their heads.

"So is that's how it's going to be, huh? Just drop someone who has been there for you for three years for someone you just met two days ago?" Eva spat.

"We aren't dropping you; we are dropping the drama that you cause." Natalya said.

"But doesn't that mean we are dropping her anyway?" Paige asked, confused.

"Oops, sorry I had a little blonde moment. I guess that it does. What do you think Brie?"

"I say we dump her and lose the drama." Brie agreed.

With one final huff, Eva turned on her heel and shoved past the other Divas. When she realized that no one was following behind her, she turned back around.

"Aren't you guys coming with me?"

Between them, only Alicia made her way after Eva. Emma and Lana made their way over to join Megan. Eva gave a hiss of disgust as she started to backtrack.

"Fine, if that's how it's going to be, I don't need you fake ass bitches. Screw you!" Still backtracking, Eva, followed by Alicia, made her way out of the club.

Feeling the comforting hand of Dean being placed on her hip, Megan fell into his body, hugging him tight. She felt another hand touch her shoulder, and turned to see Natalya standing there.

"Girl, no matter what I am here for you."

"Thank you Nattie, I appreciate it."

"I'm here for you too Megan." Brie said as she too moved over to Megan.

"Make that all of us. We girls with accents have to stick together." Paige said with a genuine smile.

"Thank you guys so much. I don't know what to say or how to repay y'all."

"Just do us all a favor, will you?" Nikki asked.

"Sure, anything."

"On Monday, kick her ass please!" Natalya said, finishing Nikki's thought.

"Oh, I plan on it!" Megan said as they all hugged each other.

After they parted, Megan turned her attention back towards Dean. Taking his hands, she pulled him over to an empty table. Sitting down, she rested her head on his shoulder.

"Are you okay?" he whispered in her ear, as he ran his fingers through her hair.

"Yeah, I'm a little shaken up, but I'm fine. So tell me something, what are you doing here?"

"Well, I ran into Roman down in the lobby after you left. He said that a bunch of the guys were going to a club to unwind and invited me along. I didn't think that when we got here, that I would have to pull you off of my crazy ex-girlfriend."

"It's a good thing that you did. Who knows what would have happened if I would have connected my fist with her face."

"Eh, having learned about your past, you probably would have broken her nose or knocked some teeth down her throat."

"You are probably right about that." Megan said with a chuckle as she snuggled in closer to the Lunatic Fringe.

"So what do you want to do? Do you want to stay here or leave?"

"Hmmm…let me think about it. I think that we should go back to the hotel room and pick up where we left off."

"I like the sound of that."

"I knew that you would."

They smiled at each other and shared a quick passionate kiss. Standing up, with a small wave to her friends, they left the club hand in hand.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: What the hell?

It was an early start to their day; well that's what it felt like to Megan. After her hellacious first day in the ring, working a backstage segment, her bar fight with Eva and then mix in the fact that she and Dean didn't fall asleep until seven, she was exhausted. When Dean tried to jostle her awake at eleven, she covered her face with a pillow, not wanting to get up. Reluctantly, she wearily got up and dragged herself into the bathroom to take a hot shower.

Not really caring what she looked like, she threw on a pair of sweatpants and a tank top. Deciding that make-up and contacts would take too much effort to complete, she opted not to apply anything to her face and just slipped on her glasses. Throwing her hair up into a messy bun, she finally walked out of the bathroom, seeing Dean packing his bag. When he heard her walk up behind him, he turned around, his jaw practically hitting the ground.

"You look sexy in glasses. I think that you should wear them more often."

"If I wasn't so damn tired, I would smack that stupid grin off of your face." Megan said as she flopped back down on the bed.

Without losing his smile, Dean walked over the bed and climbed on top of Megan, straddling her. Pinning her arms down above her head, he intertwined his fingers with hers, causing her to smile.

"You should probably start packing. We are going to be leaving in about twenty-minutes or so." he said, trailing kisses down her throat to her collarbone and back up to her mouth.

"Ugh…well when you put it that way, how can I say no?"

"That's what I was aiming for."

Dean climbed off of Megan and extended a hand towards her. Reluctantly, she accepted his hand and he quickly yanked her to her feet. Losing her footing slightly, she caught herself against his body.

"Just can't keep your hands off of me can you?"

"I guess not."

Dean leaned in, placing a kiss on her forehead. The butterflies in her stomach returned and fluttered around deep down.

"While you pack, I'm going to jump in the shower. Can you make it okay without me for five minutes?"

"I'm not sure; I may get into a fight with my suitcase."

"Well my bet is on the suitcase."

"You are an ass! Now go shower before my nose falls off, you stink." Megan said as she pushed him towards the bathroom and held her nose.

"Don't lie, you love it!" Dean called, quickly shutting the door, dodging the sniper like aim of Megan throwing a high heeled shoe at him.

"Ass." She muttered, turning to her pile of clothes that had miraculously appeared within the two days.

Five minutes came and went while Megan packed. To help move things along, she plugged her headphones into her iPhone and started to mindlessly dance around. With her music turned up, she didn't hear the shower being turned off or Dean call her name. The feeling of hands being wrapped around her waist caused Megan to just about jump out of her skin.

"Dammit Dean, I hate how you always do that!" she hollered as she turned around to face him and ripped her ear buds out.

"Sorry, but your dance moves were quite fun to watch." Dean said, pulling her close, letting her fall into his bare chest.

"You know what else is fun? This!"

Without hesitation, Megan pushed him on to the bed. Now it was her turn to climb on top of him, pinning his arms down just like he did to her.

"Megan, we don't have time for this. We have to go."

"I think that we can spare five minutes."

Moving from his lips, down his throat and to his collarbone, she stopped when she felt him shudder underneath her.

"Did I find a tender spot?"

Without answering her question, Dean wiggled free from her grasp and maneuvered his way so he was on top of her. Leaning down, he crashed his lips into hers, letting a growl from deep down in his throat escape. With difficulty, Dean tried to get Megan out of her tank top, but was interrupted by a loud rap on the door. Startled, Megan bucked up hard, tossing him off of her. With a loud thud, he landed on the floor, cursing when he hit the ground. Quickly sitting up on the bed, Megan leaned over to see Dean lying on his back.

"Dean, I'm so sorry. Are you okay?" Megan asked, fighting back a fit of laughter.

"Yeah, I should be as soon as I can catch my breath." Dean said in between gasps for air.

Rolling back onto the bed, Megan finally let out her laughter, clutching her stomach. With tears falling down her face, she was able to make it to her feet and heave him back up to a vertical base before making her way over to the door. Opening the door, there stood the person that Megan had grown accustomed to interrupting her and Dean. It was like she had ESP or something.

"Natalya, you have the absolute worst timing."

"Well hello to you too."

"Good morning Nattie. What can I do for you?" Megan asked in a sarcastic, mocking tone.

"That's better. Tyson and I had to return our rental car this morning because, me being the blonde that I am, didn't sign the rental agreement to get us to the next city." Natalya said, starting to ramble on.

"Girl, get to the point!"

"Can we hitch a ride with you?"

Megan glanced over at Dean, who slipped on a t-shirt while her back was turned. Getting a nod and a shrug in response from him, she sighed, turning back to the blonde.

"I suppose that you can, seeing as how we have the room."

"Oh thank you Megan! I really owe you one!" Natalya said as she crossed the threshold into the room and hugged Megan tight.

"You're welcome Nattie. I'm almost done packing so just meet us down in the lobby in twenty minutes."

Realizing she would be in a time crunch, Natalya quickly let go and started to leave the room.

"Oh crap! Then I'd better start my packing! Oh why did I pack so many shoes?

Megan couldn't help but to laugh as she watched the Canadian hurry down the hallway, as fast as she could in four inch heels. Turning back to Dean, she found herself face to face with him. She let out a gasp of surprise and put a hand over her heart.

"Jesus!"

"You can just call me Dean!" he said in a cocky tone.

"Why do you insist on scaring the ever living shit out of me all the time?"

"Why did you tell her we were leaving in twenty minutes?"

"Because it gives me more time to pack my stuff and then us a few more minutes to do this."

Raising a questioning eyebrow, he was about to ask what she meant when her lips suddenly came crashing into his. Quickly taken aback he moved away, earning himself a confused look from Megan.

"Is something wrong?"

"No, I just really like your idea." Dean said as he focused his eyes on his target and was about to attack when there was another knock on the door.

"Sonofabitch!" they said in unison.

Exchanging smiles Dean made his way over to the door. Standing there was a man that he had never seen before. The man was a little bit taller than him, a less muscular build, with a slight gut. His hair was buzz cut and had a little facial hair.

"Can I help you?"

"Uh…yeah, I'm looking for a girl named Megan. I was told she was in this room." He replied in a deep, gruff voice.

From the other side of the room, Megan recognized the voice and bolted over to the door. Seeing him standing there, proved to her that she was right.

"Derek, what the hell are you doing here?" she asked, beyond surprised to see her ex-boyfriend standing in the doorway.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Please Continue

"Derek? As in your ex-boyfriend?" Dean asked, breaking the tension.

"Yeah, who the hell are you?" Derek replied, when Megan failed to find her words.

"This is Dean Ambrose. He is one of my co-workers." She finally said in a hushed tone.

"Oh yeah, I think that I've seen one of your matches. You're the lunatic crazy ass aren't you?"

Dean instantly tensed up, balling his hands into fists. He was about to step forward, but Megan inserted herself in between the two men.

"What the hell are you doing here Derek? How did you even find me?"

"I just came to talk is all."

"What about exactly?"

"Is there somewhere we can talk privately?" Derek asked, seeing how closely Dean was standing next to Megan.

"We can talk out in the hallway."

With a nod Derek moved, allowing her space to leave the room. Turning to face Dean, she grabbed his hands, giving them a tight squeeze.

"I'll just be a few minutes." She whispered.

"Alright, but remember we are leaving in ten minutes." Dean said loud enough for Derek to hear.

Megan nodded her head and moved out of the way quickly when Dean leaned in for a kiss. Dejected, he reluctantly let go of her hands. Closing the door behind her, she was suddenly embraced by the man who had broken her heart so many years ago. Shrugging out of his grasp, she put a hand on her hip to let him know that she meant business and glared at him.

"Come on baby, don't be like that."

"What do you want?"

"What, no hug or kiss?" Derek asked, moving in closer with open arms.

At the last second, Megan stopped Derek's advancement by firmly putting a hand on his chest. Still glaring at him, she pressed on.

"There will be no hugs or kisses, not after the way you treated me."

"Megan, that was almost five years ago and I apologized. Can't we just move past this?"

"You know that I'm not one to hold a grudge, but the pain that I felt when you used me, and what you did to me, it made me angry. With that anger, it fueled my passion to fight. It is because of you that I am here today."

"You're welcome then."

"God, you are such an egotistical asshole and you have always been one. I'm going to ask you one last time, what are you doing here?"

Derek's face fell as she dropped his gaze to his feet. Megan could tell that he was struggling for his words, as he often did when put on the spot.

"Over the past few months, I have been thinking about you a lot. I realized that I never treated you well, that I hurt you severely and I truly am sorry. The few days that we spent together were great and I miss those feelings. I miss you."

"You should have thought about that before you fucked all those other girls and took advantage of me in the fucked up state I was in. No one knows about that night besides us, and that's how I want to keep it." Megan found herself yelling at the man she once loved, her heart feeling the strain of the memories.

"How many times do I have to apologize? I'm sorry. What more do you want from me?" Jon yelled back.

Megan was taken aback slightly, but it was just like old times. Hearing their voices raised, Dean opened the door. He only just met the guy, and with his first impression, Dean already disliked Derek.

"What's going on out here?" he asked, moving over to Megan's side and wrapping a protective arm around her waist.

"Nothing, Derek was just about to leave."

"Yeah, but not until I get an answer; what do you want from me?"

"I want you to leave me alone. I want to leave the past in the past and not have it brought back up. I want you to move on, because I have."

Seeing Derek's confused look, Megan wrapped one arm around Dean and then placed a hand on his chest. Derek's eyes grew dark and he stepped closer.

"You're kidding me right? Instead of forgiving me and taking me back, you've moved on to this, a lunatic? That makes a lot of fucking sense Megan!"

"Hey, you have no right to talk to her like that. I think that it's time that you left and didn't come back."

"What if I don't? What are you going to do?"

Derek was getting cocky as he continued advancing towards Megan. Dean inserted himself in between them so that Megan was directly behind him. Megan knew that all of the lunatic jokes and insults were getting to Dean; he heard them on a daily basis.

"Knock it off Derek. Dean is sane and more of a man that you. Come on Dean, we are supposed to meet Nattie and Tyson down in the lobby. Good-bye Derek." Megan said, peeking out from behind Dean's shoulder.

"Whatever, you were always a slut anyway." Derek scoffed as he turned on his heel and walked towards the elevator.

"He is a jackass. What did you ever see in him?"

"What can I say? He was a real charmer all those years ago."

"I bet he was. Anyway, before you two started your yelling match, I finished packing for you. We can leave anytime."

"Why thank you! That really wasn't necessary." Megan said, her southern drawl becoming prominent.

"I know, but I wanted to help. Plus, it kept me busy so that I didn't kick that guy's ass!"

"Eh, I think that you could have wiped the floor with him."

"I'll save that for after I beat you tonight."

"Oh, who's cocky now?"

"Whatever Megan, let's go." Dean said with smile as he kissed her forehead and grabbed her hand, pulling her back into the room.

Grabbing their bags, they finally left the room hand in hand and made their way down to the lobby. Dean unwillingly let go of her hand to go return the room keys and check out. Megan scanned the lobby, spotting the familiar blonde and pink headed Diva over by the windows with her back to Megan. Quietly sneaking up behind Natalya, Megan saw Tyson look up at her with a questioning look. Putting a finger to her lips to let him know not to say anything, she lightly jabbed her index fingers into Natalya's sides, the blonde instantly jumped up letting out a shriek of surprise.

"Who the hell…" Natalya started but stopped when she turned and saw Megan standing behind her laughing her ass off. Turning back to Tyson, who was also laughing uncontrollably, Natalya, punched him in the arm. With a shocked expression on his face, Tyson opened his mouth to say something but Natalya had already refocused her glare towards Megan.

"I'm sorry Nattie, I had to do it!" Megan said in between deep breaths, trying to reclaim it.

"Uh huh, sure you did. What took you guys so damn long to get down here?"

Megan's face instantly fell, her smile vanishing into thin air. Sitting down into an armchair, she dropped her head still in shock about who just came out of the woodwork. Jumping slightly at the feeling of a hand on her back, she looked up to see Dean standing next to her.

"What's going on?" he asked, seeing the look on Megan's face.

"I'm not sure. We were all laughing, and then I asked what took you two so long to get down here. She went all quiet all of the sudden."

"Ahh! We had an unexpected visitor not long after you left."

"What did Eva Marie want now?"

"Oh, it wasn't Eva who was the problem."

"Then who was it?" Tyson asked, finally piping up.

Glancing up, Megan saw three pairs of eyes staring at her. Looking up at Dean for reassurance, she spilled the beans.

"It was my ex-boyfriend, Derek." She whispered.

Natalya gasped and instantly started pushing for details.

"What did he want? How long has it been since you last saw him?"

"Before she answers any questions, I think that it would be best for us to get in the car and hit the road. Otherwise, we'll miss the house show." Dean said, checking his watch.

"Alright, then let's go!" Natalya said as she jumped up from her perch on Tyson's lap, grabbed her luggage and headed towards the door. When the automatic doors opened, she turned and motioned for everyone to hurry up. With a heavy sigh, Megan clambered to her feet, took ahold of Dean's hand and walked out of the hotel with Natalya and Tyson.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: New Gear

The drive to the next town only took three hours, yet they talked about Megan and Derek's relationship pretty much the whole ride.

"So let me see if I have this straight; he came back to visit, hooked up with you and then other girls. Then you found out from someone else?" Natalya asked, shocked about what she had just heard.

"Yeah pretty much." Megan replied, careful with her words so that she didn't expose what really happened between her and Derek.

"Did you call him out on it when it happened?" Tyson asked, fully engrossed in the tale.

"Do I look like someone who takes that kind of shit from other people? Of course I called him out. I made him cry from two states away."

Both Tyson and Natalya's jaws dropped; they were impressed. All while keeping his eyes on the road; Dean reached over the center console and placed a comforting hand on Megan's thigh. Smiling, he was impressed with how she could handle herself as well.

"So what caused him to come and find you?" Natalya asked.

"I'm not sure, but he started off by saying how he was going down memory lane and he missed me. I told him that he needed to move on because I finally did, almost five years later."

"Hold on, I'm lost. Who have you moved on to?" Tyson asked, holding out a hand to interrupt, clearly lost.

"Are you seriously blind?" Natalya asked.

Tyson remained silent and still looked lost. Natalya grabbed his head and pointed it in the direction of Dean's hand that had travelled from her thigh up to her hand. Megan was gently rubbing her thumb over his hand.

"Oh damn! I must really be blind if I missed that!" he exclaimed.

His sudden epiphany caused everyone to literally laugh out loud. Dean held onto Megan's hand tighter and she didn't fight it. There was just something about his touch that made her feel safe.

"How did you get rid of him then?"

Hearing the sound of Natalya's voice jolted Megan out of her own thoughts.

"After I told him that I moved on, he flipped when he figured out that it was Dean. He pretty much started to say that I downgraded from him to a lunatic, crazy ass wrestler. I retorted by saying that Dean is more sane than he ever was and then he called me a slut before he finally left."

"Well were you a slut?" Tyson asked.

Natalya gasped not believing those words just came out of her boyfriend's mouth. Tyson looked over at her and just shrugged, all while she shook her head in disappointment.

"Dude what the hell? Why does it even matter?" Dean asked, tightening his grip on Megan's hand.

"It doesn't matter, I was just curious. I'm sorry Megan if I offended you."

"Don't worry about it Tyson, I have nothing to hide. The furthest that I have ever gone with anyone is making out with them." She said, lying through her teeth and hating every moment of it.

This bold statement got everyone in the car's attention. When Megan looked over at Dean, he was still focused on the road, but his eyes spoke louder than words. Turning to face Natalya and Tyson, she smiled seeing their dumbstruck faces.

This whole thing is just bizarre!" Natalya said, sitting back in her seat and cuddling up to Tyson.

"It really is. When he hurt me, I never thought that I would see him again, especially now while we are on the road."

For the whole drive, Dean kept his opinion about Derek to himself, but with the constant talk about him, Dean's blood was starting to boil. He hated how badly he hurt such a sweet girl. He then made a promise to himself that he would never do her wrong the way Derek had, for as long as they were together.

"Hey, we are almost to the arena. Do you two have a match tonight?" Dean asked, not able to take the talk about Megan's ass-wipe of an ex-boyfriend anymore.

"I have a one fall match against Cody Rhodes."

"I'm testing out my new feud with Beth. What about you two?"

Dean finally tore his eyes away from the road long enough to glace at Megan. Natalya was the first to notice.

"I am actually wrestling against a Superstar tonight." Megan said with a secretive glance and a grin towards Dean.

"Oh really? How is that supposed to go along with your storyline with Dean and Eva Marie?" Natalya asked, clearly intrigued.

"It's not going to play a part. I just have a bet going that I will win the match."

"Okay, I think the most important part is this: who are you facing?" Tyson asked, not caring about the fine details.

"If I am cleared from my mild concussion, I will be facing him." Megan said directing her gaze to Dean. Natalya gasped and clapped her hands together in excitement.

"What are the match stipulations?" Tyson continued.

"Other than it being a one fall, there are no stipulations."

"Oh come on! There has to be more to your bet than who can beat who." Natalya said, wanting to urge them on.

"Okay, what do you say that we make our own Megan?"

"Fine, if I win you have to take me out to a nice restaurant for dinner."

"And if I win, you have to agree to go on a date with me."

"Deal." Megan said as she extended her right hand to Dean.

"Deal." He agreed, shifting his hands on the wheel and grasping her hand.

"Wait a minute, isn't that the same deal? I mean either way, you all are going out to eat."

"She does have a point ya know?" Megan said.

"Yeah she does, but I have a surprise for you either way." Dean said with a seductive grin.

Finally, the three and a half hour drive came to an end as Dean pulled the rental car into the arena parking lot. Climbing out of the vehicle, they all stretched out their limbs and grabbed their duffels from the trunk. As they were walking in together, Natalya noticed when Megan started to walk off down the hallway with Dean.

"Hey, since you are facing each other tonight, you can't share a locker room!"

"Nattie, it's just a friendly little bet. It shouldn't matter if we share a locker room or not."

"Actually Dean, she's right. We are opponents tonight, and if we share a room then we might get distracted. I wouldn't want to distract you and mess with your head."

"Fine, you win this battle, but just be ready for the war. You share with Nattie and I'll share with Tyson.

"You had better bring your 'A-game' tonight Ambrose. Just because we have spent a couple of nights together does not mean that I will go easy on you." Megan said with a daring smile as she walked over to stand next to Natalya in the spot once occupied by Tyson; who was now standing next to Dean.

"I wouldn't have it any other way. Bring it on, peaches!"

"Game on!"

Her final statement was amplified by Natalya's signature laugh and hip thrust gesture.

"Yeah baby!" Natalya said as the two divas then turned their backs to the Superstars and walked away in search of the trainer's.

After a quick check-up and some tests, Megan was cleared to compete that evening. With a huge smile on her face, she walked down the halls with Nattie, to look at the match board and to find the locker room they would be sharing. Seeing as how she was now cleared, her match against Dean was listed as the second match of the night. With the doors of the arena having been opened, she had to hurry to get ready. Thank god she had Natalya to help her with her hair and make-up.

"Just out of curiosity, what are you wearing to the ring?" the blonde asked as she set out her make-up on the vanity that was set up near the bathroom.

"The same thing I always do; the only thing that will be different is the color of my plaid cover, why?"

"Well, you are going up against someone you are becoming involved with."

"…and your point being what exactly?" Megan asked, growing slightly tired of the way Natalya was rambling on in circles.

"My point is that you have to distract him with how sexy you are. That will give you an upper hand.

"Then what do you suggest that I wear?"

"Definitely stick with the jean short shorts; your legs look amazing in them. How about adding in this bedazzled cropped halter top?" Natalya asked holding up the sparkling, royal purple garment.

"Nattie, that is gorgeous! Where did you get it?"

Megan took the piece in her hands and ran her fingers over the material. She was in awe.

"It's sort of a prototype for my new ring gear. I came up with the idea with Maryse before she was released a while back. She then took it to the people who are helping her launch 'House of Maryse' and then surprised me with it finally. That French poodle obviously forgot that I only wear pink and black."

"Are you sure that you don't mind?"

"If it helps you get the pin fall over Dean, then I don't mind one bit!"

Closing the short distance between them, Megan grabbed Natalya up into a hug.

"Thanks Nattie! I won't let you down, I promise!"

"I know that you won't. In addition to seeing the look on his face when you pin him, I want to see your finisher. What did you say it's called?"

"The 'Good Girl'; it's kind of hard to explain. So you'll just have to wait and see."

"Okay, well hurry up with changing and I have an idea on how to do your hair and your make-up. I want to see the look on his face when you walk down that ramp." Natalya said as Megan nodded her head and grabbed her gear to go change.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: Inter-Gender Match

"This match is scheduled for one fall. Introducing first from Cincinnati, Ohio. Weighing in at two hundred and thirteen pounds, he is the Lunatic Fringe; Dean Ambrose!" Lillian Garcia announced.

When Dean's theme song hit, the crowd instantly stood to their feet and started screaming. Sliding into the ring, he climbed up to the second turn buckle and started hyping up the crowd. Jumping down, he jogged over to one of the corners and squatted.

"And his opponent from Nashville, Tennessee Megan!"

The crowd popped even louder when 'She's Country' blared throughout the speakers. Making her way onto the stage in her new gear, she garnered wolf-whistles from some of the guys. Blushing, she made her way down to the ring, slapping hands along the way. Climbing the steel steps, she stepped through the middle rope and facing away from Dean so that he had a nice view of her assets. As she got inside the ring, she turned towards him and saw that his eyes were wide and his mouth was practically dragging on the ground with a slight hint of drool in the corner.

Chuckling to herself, she climbed up on the turnbuckle and did her ring entrance just like the night of her debut. Jumping down to the mat, she walked to the center of the ring and waited for Dean. Finally he stood up and walked over to her. In the short walk, he somehow managed to pick his jaw up off the ground and put himself back together.

"Yo…you look amazing, Megan! That new top, it really suits you well." Dean stammered, letting his gaze roam over her body.

"Why thank you. I'll look even better when I'm on top of you for the three second count."

"I bet you will, but only later on when we get back to the hotel. But first you have to win the match." He said with a hopeful glance, if she picked up what he was implying, which of course she did.

"That shouldn't be too hard. I have you right where I want you."

"Oh you do, do you?"

"Yes, I do. I bet you didn't even hear the bell ring." Megan said with a grin as she started to advance towards him.

"Wait, what?!" Dean said, just as Megan grabbed him up into a side headlock.

Knowing that she caught him off guard, using her strength, Megan tossed him over her hip. Landing with his shoulders to the mat, Dean used his experience to get one up before the referee could start his count. Keeping her headlock in place, she was surprised when he wrapped his legs around her neck, causing her to break her hold. Now she was the one with her shoulders to the mat. Letting the count get to two, she kicked up her legs, executing a perfect kip up. Twirling around, her dark hair fanned out. Seeing the startled look on his face, Megan couldn't help but to smile.

When he finally stood to his feet, they started circling in the center of the ring. Wanting to show good sportsmanship, Megan extended her right hand. Wearily, Dean accepted, but was caught with an arm wrench.

"Dammit! I should have known." he said with a slight chuckle.

"I told you not to underestimate me or my abilities."

"And you should know that I never stay down for too long."

"Whatever do you mean?" Megan mused merely to irritate him.

To her surprise, Dean reversed after a few flips and ended up tossing her over his own hip, wrenching her arm and targeting her shoulder. Struggling to make it to her feet, Megan maneuvered her way over to one of the corners, ran up the ropes and did a back flip to relieve the pressure on her shoulder. Breaking his hold on her arm, she flashed Dean a smile before landing a standing dropkick. As soon as he made it back to a vertical base by holding the ropes, she landed another one causing him to fall out of the ring.

Landing with a thud to the outside mat, the crowd gasped. Stunned by the kicks, Dean shook the cobwebs from his head, he slowly stood up. He was really getting tired of being knocked down. Sliding under the bottom rope, and stopping the referees ten count, he expected to be met with a few stiff kicks to the ribs. When none came, he glanced up and found Megan sitting on top of a turnbuckle with a huge grin on her face. Jumping down from her perch, they started to circle again. Locking up, they grappled for a bit before Megan tried to utilize an Irish whip. Unfortunately for her, Dean was slightly stronger and ended up whipping her into the corner instead.

Hitting the ropes rather hard, her legs sort of gave away. The crowd seemed to turn against Dean and started to boo him. Running at full speed, he tried a corner splash, but Megan moved out of the way at the last possible second. Dean ran into the ropes, and she tried for school boy roll up where he was stacked up on his shoulders. Somehow, he rolled over at the two count. Frustrated, Megan glared at the referee and ran her fingers through her hair. Thinking quickly, she pulled him up by his hair, and then set him up for a suplex. As he was about to go over her head, Dean shifted his hips and performed a neck breaker. Popping up rather quickly, he went over to the side ropes. Jumping up, he went for an elbow drop. Despite being laid out, Megan had scouted him long enough to have the wherewithal to roll out of the way to that he landed hard on the mat.

Howling in pain, he sat up holding onto his elbow. Megan then took her time climbing up to the second rope and went for a leg drop. As she connected, instead of going for the pin, she dragged him up to his feet and finally performed 'Good Girl' for the first time in front of a live crowd. They popped loudly when Dean crashed to the mat and even louder when Megan scored the clean pin.

"Here is your winner by way of pin fall: Megan!"

Letting the referee raise her hand in victory, she beamed with pride. Climbing the four corners, she celebrated. When she finally jumped down, she was instantly turned around by Dean.

"I guess I just ate my words, along with the mat. Good job, Megan." he said, his ego slightly bruised as she extended his hand.

Ignoring the gesture, she wrapped her arms around his neck in a hug. In return, he tipped her back and in the ring, in front of thousands of people, Dean planted a huge kiss on her lips. When her body was righted, she had to fan herself and could feel her face grow hot. The crowd continued to holler as they made their way out of the ring and back up the ramp towards the backstage area. Once through the curtains, they were both bombarded by Natalya and Tyson.

"Dude, you just had your ass handed to you by a chick! How does that feel?"

Not too great, but I do have to say that she has been one of the better opponents I've had in a long while. Besides you of course, Tyson." Dean gushed as he looked over at Megan.

Feeling his gaze, she looked over at him and blushed. She could see adoration in his eyes. As she quickly ran her fingers through her hair, she caught Natalya's eye. Nattie was just smiling and gave her a curt nod.

"Awe, that is so sweet of you to say Dean!" Tyson said playfully as he batted his eyelashes.

"Dude, really?"

"What?"

"Never mind, you are just too much."

The group laughed at the friendly banter that was going on. Then an awkward silence filled their little area.

"So what is the surprise that you have for Megan? She did get the pin fall you know." Natalya said, giving her new friend a nudge in Dean's direction. Losing her footing slightly, Megan caught herself, with the help of Dean's muscular body.

"Um…I would like to ask her in private actually. I don't mean to be rude, but if you don't mind."

"No worries there man. We will meet the two of you out by the car after a bit." Tyson replied before Natalya could retort. Grabbing her hand, the two Canadians made their way to catering.

"Okay that was weird. Why couldn't you just say it in front of them?" Megan asked when the pair was out of earshot.

"Because what I want to ask you is slightly intimate."

"What do you mean, I'm lost."

Seeing the look on her face, Dean could tell that she was truly lost.

"Over the past few days with you, my emotions have been all out of whack. My lunatic side has resurfaced after what Eva Marie has done to you and then the way that Derek talked to you. I don't think I have ever been that ticked off in a really long time. The second emotion that has pushed its way back to the surface is love. After Eva Marie cheated on me, I really didn't know what to do. I was crushed and felt as though I couldn't handle a new relationship or trust anyone again, but then I met you."

"Dean, everything you have said is really touching, but I'm just wondering what point you are trying to make."

"Sorry, I tend to ramble when I'm nervous. Anyway, what I am trying to ask you is this… Megan will you be my girlfriend?" Dean asked cautiously, trying to read the reaction on her face.

Shock is what Megan was feeling at that very moment. The past few days had been amazing and Dean was just wonderful. Taking in to consideration everything that he just said to her, she made her decision. Taking in a deep breath, she opened her mouth to talk.

"I…I would love to be your girlfriend Dean!"

The nervous look that was plastered across his face faded and turned into a huge smile. Closing the distance between them in one large step, Dean put his hands on Megan's hips and pulled her close; their bodies fitting together perfectly. Not another word was spoken between the two of them as their lips connected instantaneously. Fireworks instantly making their way into Megan's vision as her heart pounded a mile a minute.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: Getting Dressed Up

"So what are you wearing tonight?" Natalya asked once they were all back at the car, waiting on the guys to load their bags into the back.

"I'm not really sure; maybe jeans, a nice shirt and my boots?" Megan said, her statement coming out more like a question.

"Girl, I love you but you are killing me. This is your first time going out!"

"Dean and I have already been out a few times."

"But this is different. The two of you are official now and it's your first date!"

In Megan's short time with the WWE, Natalya had grown to be her best friend. Sure she was friends with Paige, Nikki, Brie and the other Divas, but she wasn't as close with them as she was with the pink haired Canadian. That being, of course she was the first one Megan told after Dean asked her to be his girlfriend.

"Then what do you suggest that I wear? I didn't plan for any of this to happen, so I didn't bring anything fancy."

"I think that we can figure something out. If not, we can do my favorite extracurricular activity!"

"Oh, dear god! That's what I feared the most!"

"Do you not like to go shopping?

"No, not at all."

Natalya gasped and put a hand over her heart.

"I don't think I can be friends with someone who doesn't like to go shopping!"

"Well, be still my little heart! I don't know what I'll ever do!" Megan said dramatically putting a hand over her eyes.

"Yeah laugh it up now Peaches! Just this one time, I'll work my magic on you."

"What magic are you going to use and on whom?" Tyson asked as he slid into the backseat next to Natalya and placed a quick peck on her cheek.

"Oh, it's nothing; I'm just giving Megan a hard time." Natalya said as Dean climbed into the driver seat and closed his door.

"Hey now, leave my girlfriend alone. She's been through a lot." He said, coming to Megan's defense and grabbing her hand.

"Whoa! Since when did this become legit?" Tyson asked, completely bewildered.

"That's why he wanted a private moment with her earlier."

"Wait, when did you find out? Am I seriously the last one to know?"

"She told me not even five minutes ago. Plus, you are always the last one to know about anything and everything."

"Man, this is bullshit! I thought we were tighter than this bro?!" Tyson said, directing his attention to Dean and doing his best Zack Ryder impression.

"Sorry dude, it was on a whim. She impressed the hell out of me tonight in the ring. That's when I just knew."

"Are you sure that it had nothing to do with the fact that you have been sleeping with her?"

His statement shocked them all.

"Tyson!" Megan and Natalya hollered in unison, causing him to cringe.

"It is not like that at all and you know it!"

"Then elaborate, because when I heard her talk about it with the Bellas, that is what popped into my head." Tyson said, jabbing a finger in Natalya's direction.

Before saying another word, Dean decided that it would be in Tyson's best interest that he start driving. It gave his hands something to do besides being wrapped around the Canadians neck. Not much could be said about the two Divas. Their eyes were shooting daggers at Tyson and their arms were crossed over their chests.

"On Monday after the show, I asked if she wanted a ride to the hotel. At first she shot me down."

"Wait, you mean to tell me that someone turned you down? The world really must be coming to an end!"

"Shut up loud mouth!" Natalya said, thumping him on the leg.

"I finally convinced her that I wouldn't bite. When we got to the hotel, they lost her reservation, so I offered to let her crash with me. She accepted and that's that."

"If that's true, then what were your sleeping arrangements?"

"We slept in the same bed, but nothing happened."

"Uh huh, sure nothing happened." Tyson doubted.

"Nattie, I love you and everything, but I am seriously about to bitch-slap your boyfriend back a couple of years!" Megan threatened, turning to face them.

Tyson got all wide-eyed and tried to cower behind Natalya's shoulder. Only problem; Natalya wasn't having any of it.

"I don't blame you one bit!" she replied, basically throwing Tyson under the bus.

"Fine, I surrender. I'm waving my white flag. I'm sorry."

"You are just lucky we finally made it to the hotel. I'm not sure how much of a beating you could take from Megan, but it wouldn't have been pretty." Dean said as he pulled the vehicle into the parking lot and luckily he found a space near the front.

"Enough about Tyson and how much of a dumbass he is; let's get checked in so that I can start working my magic on Megan!" Natalya said excitedly as she bounded out of the car.

Thirty-five minutes later, Megan was sitting down backwards on the toilet in her bathroom. Her head being tugged this way and pulled that way as Natalya combed through her hair and rolling it into hot rollers. Luckily enough, Megan had a black mini skirt that she had forgotten that she had packed. After calling in reinforcements from the Bella Twins, they had put together an outfit. To go along with Megan's skirt, that was just the right length of short, Brie contributed a bluish green sparkling tank top that accentuated the chocolate brown color of Megan's hair. Nikki brought a pair of bedazzled black four inch pumps.

"How much longer are you going to take? Dean keeps texting me wanting to know when I'll be ready." Megan said, squirming as Natalya was applying her make-up.

"Give or take fifteen minutes, but it will take me even longer if you don't sit still! Tell him to give us another ten minutes."

"You're not making me look like a clown are you?"

"I would never!" Natalya said with an innocent little smile.

After receiving Megan's text message, Dean had to force himself to stay put in his room. While he was waiting in his room with Tyson, he tried to envision what she would look like all dressed up. The only thing that he had ever seen her wear was either her ring gear or a tank top with sweatpants.

When the time came, he all but sprinted up four flights of stairs. Taking the elevator was not an option in this case; it would have taken too long. He was eager to see Megan to say the least.

When the door finally opened, Dean's face fell. Standing in front of him in sweatpants and a tank top was Natalya.

"You don't look too happy to see me!"

"Sorry, I was just expecting Megan to open the door not you."

"It's okay; I was just busting your balls anyway. Come on in, she is just in the bathroom brushing her teeth."

Natalya moved to the side, allowing Dean to walk into the hotel room. Walking past his girlfriend's best friend, he made his way over to the couch and sat down. Natalya followed him, but sat down on the bed crossing her legs. Taking in what he was wearing, she asked the question that was inevitable.

"Based on how nicely you are dressed, are you taking her somewhere nice?"

"Nope, I always dress like this to take my dates to a fast food restaurant. I like to get their hopes up and just watch them crash." Dean replied sarcastically with a smile.

"You're an ass, but for some reason, that doesn't surprise me much."

"Ouch, that dug down deep. I'm really hurt that you think of me like that."

"Oh suck it up. In all seriousness and out of sheer curiosity, where are you taking her?"

"There is this nice, small restaurant about twenty minutes South that I heard was supposed to be great. I can't remember the name though."

As if on cue, the bathroom door opened. Dean stood to his feet and when he laid eyes on Megan, his mouth fell open. There was something about the way her hair was curled and cascaded down past her shoulders that sent shivers throughout his whole body. Never before had he seen her in full makeup outside of the ring. Regardless, she was stunning in his eyes. Then there was her outfit; the color of her top was accented by her tan and chocolate brown hair. If Natalya wasn't in the room, he would have just said 'fuck going to dinner' and just had his way with her. Shaking his naughty thoughts, he was finally able to close his mouth.

"Is everything okay?" Natalya asked.

"I don't look that bad do I?" Megan questioned.

When Dean didn't say anything, she self-consciously put a hand to her head and ran her fingers through her curls. This action earned her an evil glare from Natalya.

"No, you look fine, er, I mean you look stunning."

"Why thank you, you don't look half bad yourself."

There was that southern drawl that he loved. She could make anything sound sweet, even if she was yelling and cursing. Seeing Dean standing in front of her made her heart flutter and her insides do loops. He was wearing dark wash jeans, a form fitting white t-shirt (that showed off his toned stomach) and finished the look off with a leather jacket. To her, he looked beyond hot. Then when he smiled at her, showing off his dimples, she wanted to jump his bones right then, but Natalya was sitting only a few feet away.

"Well, this is an awkward third wheel situation. I guess I had better get going." Natalya said, clambering off the bed.

"Wait, can you take a picture of us before you leave?" Megan asked, finally tearing her eyes away from Dean long enough to walk over to the bedside table, handing Natalya her iPhone.

"I suppose I can do that. Now stand together."

Doing as Natalya instructed, Dean walked over to Megan and placed a kiss on her cheek.

"You look amazing!" he gushed again, causing her to blush slightly.

Wrapping his left arm around her waist, Dean pulled her into his body. She placed her left hand on his chest and looked into his eyes with a smile on her face.

Click. Flash.

Both of them were not ready for the picture to be taken, they jumped. Falling into a fit of laughter, they wiped away their tears. Coming back together, they both smiled at Natalya.

Click. Flash.

"Are we ready to go now?" Dean asked, becoming slightly impatient.

"Yeah, give me a quick second." Megan replied, grabbing her phone from Natalya. Looking at the pictures, she hadn't noticed that Natalya had taken so many pictures. Glancing up at her friend, she smiled her thanks. Finding her favorite one, she set it as her wallpaper and then put the device into her purse.

"Now I'm ready."

"Have fun you two; don't do anything that I wouldn't do!" Natalya called as she watched her friends walk hand in hand down the hallway as she walked the opposite way towards her and Tyson's room.

"That doesn't leave us a whole lot now does it?" Dean asked with a laugh as they climbed onto the elevator and the doors closed.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: Going Downhill

Three long hours later, Megan was digging in her purse for her room key. God did she need a hot shower. Locating the stupid key, she inserted it into the slot and waited until the light turned green. When it did, she flung the door open and marched in. Letting the door start to fall shut behind her, she forgot that Dean was behind her.

"Megan, I'm sorry! This is not how I wanted things to go tonight." he said, slowly walking into the room but kept his distance from the brunette.

He could tell that she was upset, and frankly he didn't blame her one bit. The whole night took a one eighty when they got down to the hotel parking garage.

"I know that you didn't and it's not your fault. I just can't believe that she was there and with him of all people! Then when the car broke down and then it started to rain. This has to be the worst first date ever." Megan said as she broke down. Sitting down on the bed, she put her head in her hands. She couldn't believe how quickly things had gone to hell and they just kept getting worse.

***Three Hours Earlier***

"So where is it that you are taking me?" Megan asked when they stepped off the elevator in the parking garage, linking her arm with Dean's.

"You will just have to wait and be surprised!" Dean said when they made it over to his rental car.

"Well, it looks like the surprise is on us."

Dean gave Megan a confused look. She pointed at the right front tire. It was flat.

"Oh, that's just perfect! I don't know how to change a tire."

"Hello, have you already forgotten that I am a mechanics daughter? Pop the trunk and I'll change it.

"Do you realize how emasculated you make me feel by doing this? Yet at the same time, it's really hot." Dean said with a smile as he hit the trunk release button on the remote.

"Well pay attention and maybe you'll learn something." Megan said returning the smile as she leaned up against Dean's body to step out of her heels.

"Teach away then!"

There was something about his smile that gave her shivers throughout her body. Then those dimples that she loved made an appearance. Once she was out of her heels, she walked to the trunk and removed the temporary floor board. Unscrewing the restraint, she removed the jack, the spare tire and the tire iron.

"Here, hold the jack for me while I roll this bad boy to the front."

Dean did as he was asked. When Megan dropped the jack in his hands, he was surprised at how heavy it was.

"Okay, here we go. The first thing that we are going to do is place the jack under the frame, near the tire that needs to be changed. You want to make sure that the jack is in contact with the metal part of the frame." Megan said as she lowered her body down to the ground to get a better view of the frame. Once she was satisfied with the placement, she stood back up.

"What would happen if it's not in contact with the metal part?"

"If the jack is placed in the incorrect spot, it could cave in a part of the car."

"Wow, that wouldn't be good."

"No it wouldn't. The next step is to raise the jack. Here you want the jack to support the car, not lift it off of the ground."

Giving the lever several strong pumps, Megan reached the desired result. Grabbing the tire iron, she popped off the hub cap and loosened the nuts. She again pumped the jack lever a few more times so that the tire was off the ground.

"Once the tire is off the ground, you can remove the nuts completely and take the tire off the axel. Then you basically repeat the last couple of steps, only in reverse." Megan said with a chuckle.

Grabbing the spare tire that she had leaning up against the car, she placed the new tire on the hub. Next, she replaced the lug-nuts and tightened them by hand. Slowly turning the handle on the jack, Megan lowered the car without applying the car's full weight. Again using the tire iron, she tightened the nuts the rest of the way. Turning the handle on the jack the rest of the way, she lowered the car to the ground fully and pulled out the jack.

"And that, my dear Ambrose, is how you change a flat tire."

Megan really felt a sense of accomplishment being able to change a tire. Never did she have to play the damsel in distress.

"You are amazing. Have I told you that?" Dean said amazed by how mechanically sound she was.

"I don't think that you have, but you can tell me again." Megan said with a smile as she lifted up the flat tire, placed it back in the trunk and closed it with a loud bang. Walking back over to Dean, she slipped her heels back on and just stared into his eyes. For the life of her, she couldn't tell what he was thinking.

"What's the matter?"

Dean's straight face fell and turned into a smile. His eyes lit up as they roamed over her face.

"You have a little bit of grease on your cheek."

"I do? Where is it?"

Dean pointed to a spot high on Megan's left cheek bone. Reaching up to wipe away the smudge, she earned a laugh from Dean.

"What? Did I get it?"

"Not at all, you only made it worse." he said when he finally caught his breath.

Wiping the tears from his eyes, he brought his hand to her face and gently rubbed away the grease. When it was gone, he let his hand linger as he gently caressed her cheek with his thumb.

"There, now it's all gone."

Blushing, Megan turned her face away from him. Turning back to face him, he put a hand behind her neck and placed his other hand on her hip. Pulling her into him, he placed a gentle yet passionate kiss upon her lips. When they broke apart, they just stared into each other's eyes.

"So thanks for saving the day with this damn car, again. I think from now on I will request a Chevrolet."

"You're welcome, and I think that it sounds like a smart investment."

"Now what do you say to us heading to the restaurant? I had to pull a few strings to get reservations on such short notice, but I think that it will pay off."

"Oh! Reservations, huh? We must be going somewhere fancy."

"Maybe, so what do you say?" Dean asked, opening the passenger door for her.

"I say let's do it to it!" Megan replied with a grin as she carefully climbed in.

Seeing her smile brought a smile to his face as well. Closing the door, he ran around to the driver side and practically jumped in. He couldn't wait to see the look on her face when they got to the restaurant. Turning the key in the ignition, Dean shifted the car into drive and slowly pulled out of the parking garage. To his surprise, the sun had disappeared and was replaced with grey skies and dark clouds. Pushing those thoughts from his mind, he turned his attention back to Megan. As he turned right to head south of the city, he grabbed a hold of her hand and locked his fingers with hers.

"So have you started to think about your match with Eva Marie for Monday?"

"A little bit, but not too much. It's not like I can choreograph an actual match with her considering her heartfelt disdain towards me."

"She just wants the one thing that she knows she can't have, but you do."

"And I have no intention on losing it anytime soon."

Hearing her say those words made his heart melt. He brought her hand to his lips and kissed it.

"What different moves have you thought of using?"

"I've really only thought about the opening sequence. Of course this all depends on how Eva reacts in the ring."

"Do elaborate, you have my attention."

"Okay, I wanted to start things off with a side headlock and follow it up with a hip-toss. Hoping that she goes for the reversal, I wanted to use a kip-up for a 'wow factor' for the crowd. After grappling with her for a bit, utilize a Russian leg sweep near the ropes, and then go for a top rope elbow drop."

"Wait? Are you trying to use my move?"

"You haven't seen all of my moves since I have only had one real match. Besides, the top rope elbow drop has been used long before you started to use it. Plus, how many of the other Divas do you see doing these things?"

"Okay, point taken; please continue."

"After connecting with that, I'd go for the pin. Hopefully her she can wrap her head around the fact that she's at the ropes to break the count. While she is still lying there, I want to run the ropes and go for a baseball slide. In my head, I see her using the ropes for leverage, causing me to slide out of the ring."

"So far, it sounds like it would be a great match. I'm impressed by your knowledge of wrestling. What else do you have envisioned?"

"That's as far as I've gotten."

"Well if you want me to, I can help you come up with an ending to the match that would bring the crowd to their feet."

"I would love that. But for right now, do you mind if we don't talk about Eva Marie tonight? I just want a few hours where she isn't making my life a living hell."

"Whatever you want, I don't mind a bit. Actually, this is the place." Dean said as he pulled the vehicle into a very small parking lot.

The building was small, but looked very inviting and cozy. Dean climbed out and walked around to open Megan's door, like a true gentleman. When she stood up, she smoothed out her skirt. Linking her arm with Dean's once again, they walked in.

Letting their eyes adjust to the dim light, they looked around locating the hostess stand. Walking up, they waited for the woman to look up.

"Welcome to the Rose Garden. Do you have a reservation?"

"Yes, the name should be under Jonathan Good."

The hostess scanned down her list of names several times. With an awkward glance at the couple in front of her, she sucked in a deep breath.

"I'm sorry, but we don't seem to have your reservation."

"Is there anything you can do?"

"Come to think of it, we did have a cancellation not too long ago for a table for two. Right this way." The hostess replied as she grabbed two menus and started walking.

Breathing out a sigh of relief, they followed behind the hostess through the maze of tables.

"Once again, I'm sorry for the mix-up and your sever will be right with you."

They thanked her as she walked away. Looking at the table situated five feet from them, a sight that was blocked by the hostess, Megan gasped. Sitting there in a form fitting emerald green dress was Eva Marie. Breaking her gaze from the redhead, who hated Megan with all of her being, she glanced at the man sitting across from her. Megan's heart almost stopped. Sitting with Dean's ex-girlfriend was Megan's ex-boyfriend, Derek.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15: Total Breakdown

Megan was shocked to say the least seeing Eva at the next table and with Derek nonetheless. Hearing her gasp, Dean followed her gaze. His rather chipper face turned sour. Just when they agreed not to talk about the redhead, there she was, popping up like some disease.

"Wh…what the hell are you doing here?" Megan asked, finding herself stammering.

Rolling her eyes when she heard Megan's voice, Eva turned her head and glared at Megan, disgusted that the brunette was there. Seeing that Dean was sitting across from Megan, her face lit up.

"Hi Dean, you look great tonight." Eva cooed as she batted her long, fake eyelashes at him.

"What are you doing here Eva?" Dean asked, clearly not amused.

"Having dinner with a friend. Since when did that become a crime?"

"We didn't say anything like that. How long have you two known each other?"

Eva's smile towards Dean seemed to melt away and a smirk replacing it. Thinking a moment before speaking, Eva was deep in thought. Finally finding her words, she opened her mouth.

"Oh, you mean Derek? I just met him tonight actually. I was headed down to the lobby when he climbed into the elevator. We got to talking and interestingly enough, your name was brought up Megan. How about that?"

Neither Dean nor Megan took the bait and they remained silent. Derek just sat back in his chair and tried to stay out of it all.

"Any who, when he mentioned you Megan, I was instantly intrigued. What can I say; I'm a naturally curious person. We started to talk and I never would have pegged you for a wild child."

Megan's eyes grew slightly large. She turned her attention away from the annoying wannabe diva and focused a glare on her ex-boyfriend.

"What the hell did you tell her about when we were together?" Megan said in calm voice, a surprise to her considering how royally pissed off she was right then. But at the same time, she was worried about what Derek could have told Eva about her past.

"Not much, just about how we met and the parties that we would go to."

"Dammit Derek, that was years ago. I've changed; I'm not the same girl that I was back then and you should know that. Seriously, what the fuck do you want from me?"

"I've told you why I came back. I want you to give me another chance. I admit that I fucked up back then and I've regretted it ever since."

"And I've told you that I have moved on and so should you."

"Give me one good reason why I don't get a second chance." Dean asked as he leaned forward in his seat, his eyes intently set on Megan.

"Let me refresh your memory. I was the one who took your bullshit. I was the one who actually cared about you. I was the one who stuck around even when everyone told me to leave. I was the one who loved you even when you gave me every reason not to. Lastly, I was the one who was there for you when no one else was. I think that that is reason enough on why I shouldn't give you a second chance. Besides, after how badly you hurt me physically as well as mentally, that would be a giant 'hell no' about taking you back." Megan said as she stood up and started walking towards the door.

Dean was shocked hearing Megan talk like that. Granted that he hadn't known her that long, but he never knew that she had it in her to go off like that. Picking his jaw up off the ground, he scrambled out of his seat and ran after her. As he made it back up to the front of the restaurant, he saw her figure retreating out into the car. Letting out a sigh of relief, he walked outside and climbed in as well.

"Megan, are you okay?" he asked in a hushed tone.

Megan had her head down and wouldn't look up at him, but shook her head.

"Tell me what's on your mind. What did you mean when you said that he physically and mentally hurt you? Please Megan, look at me."

"I am so fucking sick and tired of the bullshit Eva is pulling. It's like I can't catch a break. She has been on my case ever since I came to RAW. Now she's talking to my ex-boyfriend and he is just spilling his guts to her. He's pissed at me because he fucked up and I won't take his sorry ass back. I would tell you what really happened, but I'm just not ready for anyone to know. No one knows" Megan vented.

She finally lifted her head to look at Dean. His heart broke slightly when he saw her red rimmed eyes with mascara streaming down her face. Reaching into the center console, he grabbed a napkin and gently started to dab her eyes. Once her face was clear of running makeup, he gently caressed her cheek with his hand.

"I'm going to have a little talk with her at the next show. Don't worry; this shit is going to stop, now. Let's just go back to the hotel, okay?"

Megan nodded as Dean turned the car on and made his way back to the main road.

As they were drawing nearer to their hotel, about a quarter mile away, not a single word had been spoken. Dean was keeping his eyes on the road and Megan had her head pressed up against her window just looking out. Rain had started to fall and just seemed to put an even bigger damper on things. Just as Dean was about to say something when there was a loud banging sound coming from under the hood. Making sure to keep a steady hand on the wheel, he pulled off to the side of the road as the speed of the car drastically decreased.

"Dammit, what now?" Dean said aloud as he punched the steering wheel.

"Oh for the love of god, just pop the hood and I'll take a look." Megan said in an annoyed tone as she unbuckled her seatbelt.

"Megan, no. I'm going to call a car service this time. It is pouring rain and you're in high heels."

"Right now, I don't give a damn. I just want to figure this out and get back to the hotel, take a hot shower and go to bed."

Without another word, Megan threw open her door and climbed out. Dean found the hood release button again and climbed out as well. Megan propped open the hood and started to tinker around. After checking all of the caps and the oil, she knew that she had to get down on her hands and knees to see if anything was leaking. Once she was at eye level with the undercarriage of the vehicle, her fears were confirmed seeing blue fluid dripping down. Standing back up, she slammed the hood down and cursed loudly.

"What's wrong with this piece of shit now?"

"The fucking radiator is busted!"

"Is there any way to fix it up enough to get us to the hotel?"

"If there was, I would be doing it right now and not have slammed the hood back down."

Dean was taken aback by how rude she was being, but then again, he couldn't blame her.

"Okay, fair enough. Go ahead and get back in the car and I'll call for a cab."

"You know what; I think it would be best for the both of us if I just walk back, and take the time to cool off. You can call a cab for yourself and I'll meet you back in the room." Megan snapped as she stepped out of her heels and hiking it back in the direction of their hotel.

"Megan, just wait a minute. Megan!" Dean desperately hollered after her, but she just wasn't listening anymore.

With nothing else he could do, he got back in the car to get their belongings out and started following behind her. Making sure to keep his distance, he was wondering to himself just how in the world he was going to make this up to her.

Walking the quarter mile back to the hotel, they made it back to their room. Dean was still keeping space between himself and Megan. In doing so, he almost had the door slammed shut in his face, but was able to catch it before it shut. Cautiously walking into the room, he saw that Megan had thrown her heels to the other side of the room and was sitting on the bed with her head in her hands.

"Megan, I'm sorry! This is not how I wanted things to go tonight." Dean said, slowly walking into the room but still kept his distance from the brunette.

He could tell that she was upset, and frankly he didn't blame her one bit. The whole night took a one eighty when they got down to the hotel parking garage.

"I know that you didn't and it's not your fault. I just can't believe that she was there and with him of all people! Then when the car broke down and then it started to rain. This has to be the worst first date ever." Megan said as she broke down.

Dean felt terrible, but finally walked over to the bed and sat down next to her. Putting a comforting arm around her shoulders, he pulled her in towards him and she let him.

"I'm really sorry that this whole thing got royally fucked up. Whenever you want to talk about what happened, I'll be right here for you. I'm not going anywhere."


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16: Back in Black

The morning after their disastrous first date, Megan left on the first flight back to Nashville for the long weekend; much to Dean's dismay. He had been looking forward to driving from town to town with her for the various house shows and hoped to try and right things. Regardless, he understood her reasoning to get away and just asked her to text him when she landed. She obliged, but limited her interaction with him. The last message that he sent was on Saturday morning wondering when she was rejoining the tour. She kept her reply short and sweet by saying:

"I will be there for RAW. I still plan on kicking that redheaded bimbo's ass."

"I never had a doubt in my mind that you would change your mind. I miss waking up to your beautiful smile, so please hurry back."

Reading his sweet words made Megan's heart pang with guilt.

It wasn't until Monday morning that she boarded a plane bound for Denver, Colorado. When the plane touched down at three thirty, she decided to forego the hotel and head straight to the arena. The whole cab ride made Megan nervous. She didn't know how things were going to be with Dean. Was he upset and hurt by the way she had acted and just left? Would he be mad that she only kept contact sparingly? There was only one way to find out and she was scared shitless.

The first thing that she did when she made it backstage was to sneak through the shadows towards the Divas locker room. Opening the door, she was met with huge bear hugs from Natalya, Nikki and Paige. Brie was off helping Daniel get ready for his match.

"Girl, why haven't you been texting us back?" Paige asked, running her fingers through her long, curly raven and blue colored hair.

"Better yet, where the hell have you been?" Nikki asked, crossing her arms over her chest.

"I…I just needed a few days away. So much happened in my first three days and I guess it was a little overwhelming."

"A few days away is like two, three days tops. You were gone for almost five days! We were starting to get worried." Natalya said the emotion displayed across her face.

"No kidding! Dean has looked so depressed and anytime someone would mention your name, he would immediately change the subject. Then Eva Marie started running her mouth." Paige said through gritted teeth.

"What is up with you and Dean? Are things already starting to go south?" Natalya asked.

"Wait…what was Eva saying about me this time?"

Megan was definitely interested in what that skank had been saying behind her back. She found it funny because Eva could talk a really good game behind people's backs but when it came time to face the firing squad, she would run away.

"She was going around saying that she had made you quit and then started to brag about meeting some guy from your past." Nikki said.

"Yeah, I guess he's been telling her stories, which she has been repeating to anyone who would listen, about how big of a wild child you used to be." Natalya whispered as she lowered her gaze down to her feet.

"Oh really, what else has he been saying about me?"

"He hinted at knowing why you don't drink, but he wouldn't divulge any further. Then Eva invited him along to all of the house shows this weekend." Nikki continued to explain.

Megan could not believe that Derek was doing this to her. Then her thoughts travelled back to Dean. He had been there at every show and just had to listen to the nonsense that was spewing out of Derek's mouth; stories about her past that she hasn't been able to tell Dean herself. In all of his texts, he never once mentioned what he was hearing. It made Megan feel even more terrible.

"So Megan, who is this douchebag that seems to know so much about you?" Natalya asked, finally looking her friend in the eyes.

"That would be my ex-boyfriend Derek."

Collectively, the three Divas gasped. Natalya recognized the name when Megan said it out loud. Her mouth dropped open and she just waited for her to continue.

"He is the same one who came up to my hotel room, and Dean answered the door."

"Well, what does he want?" Paige asked, finally finding her voice.

"Better yet, what the hell is he doing with that walking STD Eva?" Nikki asked, rather bluntly.

"That's a good question, and I'm going to find out the answer after I find Dean." Megan said as she turned her back on her friends and headed out of the locker room.

As the door closed behind her, she looked to the left and to the right. It was then that she realized that she didn't know where anything was. Taking her chances, she turned to the left and just started walking, hoping that she would run into someone that she knew. Low and behold, she turned a corner and was almost flattened by Seth Rollins who had run long to catch a Nerf football thrown by Roman Reigns. At the last possible second, Seth saw her, changed his course of direction and lost sight of the ball.

Searching the floor, he just couldn't find it anywhere. Confused, he looked up at who he almost ran over and noticed that Megan had caught the ball and was winding up to throw it back to Roman. As she threw the ball, Seth was surprised to see such a spiral and was impressed when the ball glided through the air, landing perfectly in Roman's hands.

"Damn!" was all Seth could say.

"Damn!" Roman repeated as he ran down the hallway and joined them.

"Where did you learn to throw a spiral like that?" Seth asked once he picked his jaw up off of the floor.

"Grew up in a small town, and I was just another one of the boys I guess." Megan answered as a smile spread across her face.

As if on cue, both of the SuperStars glanced at Megan from head to toe. She was wearing light-wash, denim jeans with holes in the knees, her boots, a low cut white tank top that was accented by her black leather jacket. They then looked at each other and turned their attention back to the Diva in front of them.

"You sure as hell don't look like another one of the boys." Seth blurted out before he was whacked in the arm by Roman. Seth glared at his friend as he rubbed his arm.

"Dude, she has a boyfriend. You can't just talk to her like that." Roman whispered as if Megan wasn't standing right in front of them.

"Um…hello, I'm standing right here. Oh, and thanks for the compliment, I appreciate it."

"Oh, it's no problem. So where have you been?"

"Yeah, we missed you at the house shows this weekend." Roman threw in.

"I, uh, I had a rough first couple of days so I just went back home to get away for a bit."

"So you didn't quit? You just took a couple of days off?"

"Yup, pretty much. Why? Who told you that I quit?" Megan asked as she glanced from Seth to Roman and then back to Seth.

"Well that fake redhead Eva Marie was going around with some weird ass dude, Dennis I think his name was, all weekend bragging about making you quit. I didn't want to believe it because you had made such a huge impact, especially after your match against Ambrose."

"Awe well thanks Roman. That means a lot coming from you. Speaking of Dean, do either one of you know where he is?"

"Yeah, we saw him walking into craft services as we were walking out. Does he know that you're back yet, because he still looked a little depressed?" Seth asked as he pointed down the hall in which she was previously headed.

"No, I want to surprise him. Thanks guys for your help and the quick game of catch." Megan said as she flashed them a smile and took off down the hallway.

Stopping halfway to the craft services area, Megan allowed herself some time to catch her breath. Walking into the room, she glanced around and located the figure of the man she had been looking for, which was partially blocked by a crowd of other SuperStars. Seeing him sitting at the table, her heart began to flutter, but when people moved away from the table, her heart dropped to the floor.

Sitting at the same table with her fingers intertwined with his was Eva. Just as Megan recovered and was about to walk over to them, Eva leaned forward and kissed him. As far as Megan could tell, Dean didn't do anything to break the lip lock.

Livid, Megan decided to use all of this new found anger and use it in her match later with the fake ass redhead bimbo. Walking back out of catering, she headed back to the locker room to change into her new bedazzled black ring gear.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17: I'm Done Playing Games

"The following match is scheduled for one fall. Currently in the ring, from Concord, California: Eva Marie!" Lillian Garcia's voice boomed throughout the arena.

Megan was backstage behind the curtain, twisting her hands together and jumping in place. She was more than ready to not only be getting back into the ring, but to take out all of her pent up anger on that skank. Just as the opening chords of Jason Aldean's 'She's Country' started, a pair of muscular arms wrapped around Megan's waist from behind.

"When did you get back? I've missed you." Dean cooed as he nuzzled her neck.

"And her opponent from Nashville, Tennessee: Megan!" Lillian announced and the crowd went nuts.

"Get off of me, I'm busy." Megan spat with venom in her voice as she roughly shrugged out of Dean's arms and walked out onto the stage.

Dean tried to comprehend what the hell just happened.

"She must just be really focused on giving Eva hell." He thought as he walked over to the production crew to watch the match.

As he watched her walk down to the ring, he noticed that she wasn't doing her normal ring entrance and just how dark her image had become with her new gear. Despite her newfound attitude, she looked amazing and he was happy that she was back. He didn't know what it was about her, but he could feel himself letting his guard down and falling for her…hard.

Just seeing Eva stand in the ring in her white gear, leaning up against the ropes with a smug look on her face, disgusted Megan. She actually thought that she would get away with kissing her boyfriend. The thought just made Megan laugh.

As soon as she climbed into the ring, Megan took off like a bat out of hell, spearing Eva to the ground. The referee called for the bell to ring and then tried to pull the southern brunette off of the redhead. Throwing hard, stiff elbows, Megan let the count get up to four before standing up with her hands in the air and backing away. Slowly, Eva made it up to a vertical base, using the ropes for leverage. Watching as she brushed the hair out of her face; Megan took advantage and ran the ropes. Running full speed at her opponent, she hit a Thesz Press and started to throw the elbows once again. Eva was slow to get her hands up, so one of the blows caught her in the nose causing it to instantly bleed. The referee pulled Megan off of Eva so that he could check on her.

"Do you want to continue?" he asked her.

Eva didn't say a word. Instead she got to her feet and lunged at the corner where Megan stood. Thinking on her feet, Megan side-stepped and hit a drop toehold to which her opponent went face first into the middle turnbuckle. As Eva bounced back, Megan swept her legs out from underneath her and went for the cover.

"One…two…th…" The referee called as Eva got her shoulder off the mat just before he hit three.

Sitting back up, Megan ran her hands through her hair in frustration. Eva made it to her feet first and as Megan stood up, she heard her mutter something.

"What did you just say?" Megan asked, breathing heavily.

"I…I sle-slept with Dean while your alcoholic ass was in Nashville." Eva managed to say.

"What? No, no you just kissed him. That I saw."

"Ha! If you saw me kiss him in catering, aren't you wondering why he didn't push me away?"

The light bulb went off in Megan's head. It all made sense; Eva finally got what she wanted, she got Dean back when she was temporarily out of the picture. She believed it now, but she really didn't want to.

"You skanky ass bitch!" Megan said sternly as she cocked her hand back and sent it swinging across Eva's face. The slap echoed out loud, causing the crowd to erupt into even louder cheers.

Eva reeled back, her hand covering her stinging cheek. Clenching her jaw, she tried to swing at Megan, but missed and received a matching slap to the other cheek. Instead of getting angry, Eva just smiled smugly.

"This whole being honest kick that I'm on is really taking a lot of weight off of my shoulders, so I feel like I should tell you more."

"There's more?" Megan asked, afraid of what was about to come out of Eva's mouth.

"There is tons more! It wasn't just a one-time thing either. That first night that you left was the first time, and then it was a nightly thing. Also, I have to say, I forgot how GREAT he is in bed." Eva gloated, just baiting Megan in, and it worked.

Paired with the way Eva was smiling made something within Megan snap and she lost it. Wanting to inflict even more pain on her foe, Megan hit a huge clothesline that rocked Eva to the mat. She popped back up only to receive a reverse roundhouse kick to the back of her head. Falling back down to the mat with a hard thud, Megan could have covered her for the three count, but thought better of it. After positioning Eva just right, Megan leapt up onto the top rope and vaulted herself backwards into a lionsault. Once again, she could have gone for the cover, but she didn't. Seeing that Eva was holding her ribs in pain, she decided to target another part of her body. Tucking Eva's right leg awkwardly under arm, Megan rolled through and locked in a Brazilian heel hook. Eva hollered in pain, and quickly tapped out. The referee called for the bell and for Megan to relinquish the hold, but she refused.

After he tugged on Megan's arms for her to let go, she finally did. Standing up, she let the referee raise her hand up in victory, but she had one more thing left to do. Once he dropped her hand, Megan kicked her opponent stiffly in the ribs, causing her to roll underneath the bottom rope and outside the ring. She then marched over to the other end of the ring and demanded a microphone. Without stopping to think about how this would affect her current storyline situation, Megan started to speak directly from the heart, a shoot promo if you will.

"It feels so good to finally shut that redheaded bimbo up! Who's with me?"

The crowd cheered loudly, agreeing with the brunette.

"Kick the slut's ass; check! Now, there is just one more person that needs to be put in their place. Dean, if you would be so kind as to join me in the ring, I need to speak with you."

Collectively the crowd let out loud "ooh's" as Dean's theme hit. Cautiously, the Lunatic Fringe made his way down to the ring. Despite how pissed Megan was at him, she couldn't help but to think just how hot he looked dressed in a form fitting short sleeve white V-neck t-shirt and denim jeans. Shaking the thoughts from her head, Megan had to concentrate on what she was about to do. As Dean stopped in front of her, Megan took a deep breath and looked him straight in the eye. Her heart broke slightly seeing the worry in his eyes, but then Eva's voice echoed in her head and she suddenly didn't feel so bad. Bringing the microphone back up to her lips, she began to tear him a new one.

"So during my match with Eva, she told me some interesting things about what the two of you did while I went back home. The whole time I was gone, you would text me and tell me just how much you missed me, but then I find out that you were fucking that slut the whole damn time. What do you have to say for yourself huh, Dean?" she asked, sticking the microphone right in his face.

The crowd reacted loudly to her use of such profane words and deep in the back of her mind, she knew that she was going to pay heavily for using them on a PG show, but at that moment, she could have cared less. She knew that she had caught Dean off guard with her accusations by the dumbfounded look he had across his face. Instead of instantly denying the claims, he thought of what he was going to say.

"Can we please talk about this in private instead of in front of thousands of people and the whole damn world?" Dean whispered lowly after he pushed the microphone away from his face. Megan smiled and brought it back to her own lips.

"Oh come on Dean! What's your excuse for this? I really want to know and I'm pretty sure that everyone here does too!"

"Megan, please."

"You know what, I changed my mind. I don't want to hear what you have to say for yourself, ever. I have only been here for a week and I am already so tired of the drama that is caused by that skank and by you. I'm done playing her games and I am most certainly done with you. We are over Dean, so just leave me alone." Megan said, breaking up with him. Dropping the microphone, she slapped him across the face hard, hurriedly exited the ring, and ran backstage to face her fate.

Walking back through the curtain, Megan was met with reassuring hugs from her four best friends: Natalya, Paige, Nikki and Brie, who had been caught up on the unfolding story during Megan's match.

"Oh honey, I'm so sorry that this happened to you." Brie said.

"Me too, you don't deserve to have been put through any of that." Natalya agreed.

"Agreed, when we get done with that slut and that douchebag, they are both going to wish that they had never been called up to the main roster." Nikki said, her nose flaring in anger.

Megan couldn't help but to laugh at the Bella's threat. She could picture it now; Dean being hit with the Rack Attack after a match. She was brought out of her own thoughts when she heard a familiar voice behind her yell out her name. The Divas all turned and glared at Dean who was making his way over to them. Paige was the first one to move, blocking him from getting any further.

"Megan, what the hell? Please can we talk about this? I can explain everything!" Dean pleaded, looking past Paige.

"You heard her Ambrose, she want's nothing to do with you." Natalya yelled back as she maneuvered herself in front of Megan.

"Yeah, if you come anywhere near her, you will have to go through all of us." Nikki said, following Paige and Natalya's lead by standing in front of Megan.

Dean was about to say something else, when an even deeper voice boomed Megan's name.

"Megan, get in my office now!" Vince McMahon yelled down the hall.

"Oh shit!" Megan muttered as she walked out from behind her friend's and down the hall with her head down.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18: Truth and Consequences

"Megan, I called you in here to discuss what just happened." Vince started to say, but was cut off by Megan.

"Sir, I am so sorry for what I said in the ring and for screwing up my very first storyline." Megan said at warp speed, sitting on the edge of her chair and her eyes almost bugging out.

Keeping her head down, she was surprised when she heard him laugh. Confused, she looked up and sure enough, he was laughing.

"Megan, that's quite alright. You actually did us a favor because the creative team didn't know what to do with your storyline and were going to end it anyway. They just couldn't come up with a good ending for it. The dynamic that you and Mr. Ambrose have, or had, was undeniable by the company and the WWE Universe. But the addition of Eva Marie came across as a negative. They just don't like her for some reason." Vince said with a quizzical look on his face, like he just didn't understand. On the inside, Megan was beaming because the WWE Universe didn't like the redhead.

"Anyway, the reason that I called you in here is just a formality. I really hate to do this to you, considering the impact you have made in such a short time, but I have no choice. Due to you breaking character and using such profane language, you are hereby suspended for two weeks."

"That's it? I thought for sure that I was fired."

"I couldn't possibly do that. I mean you have only been here a week and you have quickly become one of our most popular Divas."

"Thank you Mr. McMahon, I really appreciate it."

"Please, call me Vince. I look forward to seeing you in two weeks."

Megan curtly nodded her head and stood up to leave. Once she was back out in the hallway and the door closed behind her, Megan breathed a huge sigh of relief. Despite the fact that her love life just went down the toilet, she still had the job that she loved. Getting her wits back, she made her way back to the locker room and to say a temporary good-bye to her fellow Divas.

****Two Weeks Later****

Those two weeks that Megan was suspended seemed to just drag on. She had kept up with the television airings and also kept in contact with Natalya, Paige and the Bella Twins the whole time. She had even started texting back and forth with Seth Rollins, getting pretty close with him during that time.

The one person that she didn't have any contact with was Dean, despite the fact that he would constantly call her and send her messages; she ignored them all. She had started out by listening to all of his voicemails that he would leave, begging her to pick up and just talk to him so that he could explain, but after a while, she just deleted them without listening.

But when her suspension was up, she felt relieved to be back walking around backstage. Lugging her duffel bag through the crowded hallways, she finally made it to the Divas locker room. Opening the door and hearing the gossiping chatter, it felt like she was home. Seeing Nikki, Brie, Natalya, and Paige huddled around each other, not paying attention to their surroundings, a light bulb went off in her head.

"I think that we should hit up the Louis Vuitton store early tomorrow morning again before we leave Las Vegas for Los Angeles." Natalya said all giddy.

"Geeze Nattie, how many times are you going to hit this store up in the two days that we are here?" Brie asked with a laugh.

"I think if Tyson would let her, she would buy out the whole store." Megan said, finally speaking up.

Hearing a fifth person speak, the four Divas turned around, spotting their friend. All of their faces lit up and they rushed her, grabbing her up in a group hug.

"Girl, why didn't you tell us that you were coming back tonight?" Nikki asked and the others nodded their heads in agreement.

"I thought it would be pretty obvious since it's been two weeks since…" Megan started, but her voice started to waver thinking back to that day.

"Oh honey, have you talked to him since you broke up with him?" Natalya asked as she pulled Megan back in for a comforting hug.

"No I haven't. When I confronted him about it in the ring that night, he didn't deny any of what Eva had told me."

"He didn't deny it and he didn't say that any of it happened. How can you be so sure that what came out of Eva's mouth was true?" Paige mused.

Megan realized that what Paige had just said was true. Eva had it in for Megan from the very beginning, and could have easily made a story up just in get inside her head.

"You know what, I'm going to go find him right now and talk to him."

"That's probably a good idea." Nikki said, reassuring her.

Dropping her bag down on the bench and giving her friends one last hug, Megan walked out of the locker room and off to find Dean. As she headed towards the Gorilla, she was so enthralled in her own thoughts about what she would say to Dean once she found him; she turned a corner too quickly and ran straight into someone.

"Son of a bitch!" Megan cursed out loud as she fell to the ground with a hard thud.

"Shit Megan, I'm sorry. This is the second time in a number of weeks that we have met like this, only the last time, I actually didn't tackle you."

Opening her eyes, Megan looked up to see the most chocolate brown eyes that she had ever seen, besides her own. Having only talked to him face to face a couple of times, she had never really noticed.

"Yeah, and the last time I caught Roman's wild throw." Megan chuckled.

Seth laughed as well as he extended a hand towards Megan. Accepting the kind gesture, Megan allowed herself to be pulled back to her feet. Once she was back to a vertical base, she went to take a step and stumbled over her own feet.

"Whoa, you okay there?"

Seth's reflexes were quick enough to catch her before she had a chance to fall back down to the ground. He caught her by the arms and just seemed to pull her close to his chest. Megan really didn't mind the gesture at all.

"Yeah, just a little clumsy I guess."

"I can tell. So is tonight your first night back from your suspension?"

"What was your first guess, that I'm actually back after two weeks standing in front of you or how about when I told you last night when you called me that I was going to be back tonight?"

"Touché. It's good to have you back though. Maybe you can beat some more sense into Eva. She has been driving everybody crazy talking about how you jumped her and she had no way of defending herself."

"Yeah I know all about it. Nattie was the one who kept me in the loop about everything happening backstage and at the house shows."

"Have you seen or talked to Dean yet?"

"No, why?"

"Megan, the man has been an absolute wreck for the past two weeks. He has been spending all of his down time locked up in his room, and when he gets to the arena, he runs through the motions and leaves right away. He's really torn up about you breaking up with him."

"So I've heard. That's actually where I was headed before a certain sell-out tore around the corner like a bat out of hell." Megan teased with a smile spread across her face. She liked talking to Seth and it was good to be with him.

"Ha-ha, very funny. Have you told him about us?"

"Haven't you been listening? I just told you that I haven't seen him or talked to him. Sometimes I wonder what it is you think about when I'm talking to you."

"To be honest, I think back to when I came to Nashville for three days about a week ago to see you and how you showed me around. My favorite part was when we were lying in the bed of your truck with you in my arms, staring up at the stars, and then the tender kiss that we shared." He said as he pulled her in for a gentle hug.

Upon hearing him say that, Megan was at a sudden loss for words and started to blush. The feeling of being back in his arms caused her to remember that night as if it was just yesterday. Staring into his eyes, she was utterly hypnotized.

"Megan, is that you?" a deep voice boomed, interrupting her daydreaming.

Snapping out of it, Megan subconsciously pulled away from Seth and looked over her shoulder. There was the man that used to mean so much to her, only for him to let her down.

"De-Dean, hi." Was all she was able to squeak out.

"When did you get back?" he asked as he moved closer and pulled her into a hug.

Unsure of what to do, she wrapped her arms around his neck and held him close. She had to admit to herself that she missed that indescribable feeling she felt whenever Dean's strong arms were around her. Looking over at Seth, she could see a hint of surprise in his eyes, but he gave an understanding nod as he walked away without saying another word.

"Uh, just now; I was actually on my way to find you. I figured that now was as good as any to talk about what happened before I got suspended."

"You have no idea just how happy that I am to hear you say that. Why wouldn't you answer any of my phone calls or text messages? It took me forever to type those messages out." Dean said as he relinquished his hold on his ex-girlfriend.

"To be honest I just needed space because I was pissed about what had happened. But now that I think back, I should have given you the chance to explain what happened between you and Eva. It's just that, two weeks ago I was going to surprise you when I got back and when I walked into catering, I saw you holding hands with her and then when she kissed you, I don't know what happened; something inside of me just snapped."

"Wait, you saw that?"

"Yeah, and when you didn't push her away, I was really hurt."

"But Megan, I did push her away. I mean probably not as quickly as I should have, but it took me minute to figure out what the hell she was doing."

"Looking back on it now, I regret the way I handled things."

"Me too, I should have fought through your friends to talk to you, but when I heard Vince yell your name, I just sort of gave up."

"Are you still up for talking and explaining what really happened?" Megan asked timidly and she started to wring her hands.

"I thought you would never ask." Dean said as a small grin formed on his face that showed off the dimples that she loved.

He went to grab her hand, but didn't react when she swiftly moved her hand out of his reach and into her pockets. Instead, he led her down the hallway to his locker room. He was finally getting a chance to tell her what really happened in those few days she went back home. He knew that he had to confess everything to her and get it all over with, no matter what.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19: Attack and a Quick Substitution

"You did what with that slut?" Megan yelled as she shot up from her spot on the couch next to Dean as if her pants just caught fire.

"That first night that you left, I slept with Eva. But before you jump to conclusions, it's not what you think."

"Oh it's not? Then please enlighten me on how it's not what I think when you say that you slept with her!"

"I didn't sleep with her in a sexual way. She was completely wasted, so I took her back up to her room. I stayed the night with her so she wouldn't choke on her own vomit. What else was I supposed to do?"

"I don't know, maybe hand her off to one of the few friends she does have left, so that way, something like this wouldn't come back and bite you in the ass!"

"I know how much pain and hurt she has caused you in such a short time here, but you have to remember that at one point I was madly in love with her."

Megan closed her eyes and tried to control her breathing. As much as she hated to admit it: he had every right to keep an eye on Eva that night. She realized that she was overreacting…slightly.

"You're right and I'm sorry. I just let her get into my head and I…I just blamed you for everything. Can you forgive me?"

"I think that I can, but it will come at a price." Dean said seductive grin, making sure to smile so that his dimples were clearly visible. He knew that she couldn't resist them.

"Oh, and what would that be?"

"You go out to dinner with me after the show tonight and give me a hug."

"The hug I can do, but I'll have to take a rain check on dinner. I already have plans for later."

"Oh, are you going out with Natalya and the girls? I think I heard them talk about going to a bar. We could do drinks instead if you want."

"That's the first I'm hearing about his, but no. I'm actually going out to a pool hall with Seth and Roman after the show."

"Really, how did that come about?"

"During the first week of my suspension, Seth had texted me asking if I was with Zahra, I guess she said that she was going out with a bunch of other Divas, and he was starting to get worried. I reminded him that I was suspended, but to let me know if he got ahold of her. A couple hours passed and he finally texted me back saying that he had caught her cheating on him. I gave him my condolences and I told him about how things went with Derek and me. Then somehow we ended up talking about pool. He then challenged me and said that he knew of a good place here. He wouldn't take no for an answer, so I agreed."

"Do you mind if I tag along? I haven't really had a chance to hang out with Seth and Roman where all three of us had a night off." Dean asked as he remembered how close Seth was with Megan when he had shown up.

"Um…yeah sure, the more the merrier I guess. Seth said that we're heading out right after the show."

Megan was slightly taken aback by Dean inviting himself along to do something with her when they just cleared the air. She just couldn't bring herself to tell him about her and Seth yet. No one knew, not even her best friends.

"So after the show, I'll swing by your locker room before we meet up with Seth and Roman. Then we can head out from there."

"That sounds good to me. Who are you facing in your return match tonight?"

"I'm in a mixed tag team match with Seth is all that I know. I will see you later though." Megan said as she headed back to the Divas locker room.

Dean growled lowly hearing that she was teaming with Seth. He didn't like that thought one bit. He had a feeling that something was going on, but deep down, he didn't know if he wanted to know about it or not. The one thing that he did know was that he needed to be a part of that match since he was only scheduled for a promo.

Quickly running to the match board, he searched for Megan's name. Finding it next to Seth's, his stomach churned slightly, and he saw that they were facing the newest Diva Zahra and Solomon Crowe.

"That's weird…Seth is a heel. Megan, Zahra and Crowe are all faces. How is this going to work?" he thought to his self.

Then it hit him; Megan demonstrated heel-like tactics when she broke up with him. Creative must be turning her heel and running with it. Shaking the thought of heel vs. face from his head, he knew what he had to do; take Solomon Crowe out of the equation.

Megan wanted to change into her ring gear quickly because she wanted to talk to Seth before their match. Going back to her original set-up, she tied her maroon plaid cover up over her black half tank top and slipped on her jean shorts. As she was pulling on her kneepads, there was a knock on the door.

"Come in!" she hollered without looking up.

"Megan, there has been a change of line up. Solomon was just attacked out of storyline and is out for the match. Instead it will be you and Seth versus Zahra and Dean Ambrose. I just wanted to give you a heads up." A stagehand said quickly and was gone before Megan could react.

"What the hell?" she thought to herself as she just sat there shocked by the sudden change of plans.

Now she really needed to talk to Seth. After quickly lacing up her boots, she sprinted out of her locker room and made a beeline for Seth's locker room. When she reached the room that he was sharing with Roman, she was informed that he had already made his way to the Gorilla. Letting out a string of curses, Megan then sprinted back the way she came.

Coming up to the Gorilla Position, she came to a screeching halt when she saw Dean and Seth talking; her heart instantly beating faster. Cautiously, she made her way over to her ex-boyfriend, her current boyfriend and Zahra, who was trying to get Seth's attention.

"Hey Megan, what's up?" Seth asked, his face instantly lighting up at the sight of her, trying his best to ignore Zahra's incessant nagging. These were things that didn't go unnoticed by Dean.

"Uh…nothing really. Oh, by the way, Dean is going to tag along with us tonight, is that okay?" Megan asked, instantly feeling terrible about putting him on the spot like that.

"Yeah sure, why not; the more the merrier." Seth said, repeating Megan's earlier statement.

Megan sighed heavily with relief at Seth's response and the fact that he had a genuine smile upon his face. Turning her attention to Dean, she was surprised to see a dark fire burning in his eyes and it worried her immensely. She knew how he could get when he was upset. With her stomach twisted up in knots, she headed towards the stage when "She's Country" started to blare through the speakers.

Hearing her theme song, the crowd started to cheer for her as she made her way down the ramp with an evil look frozen on her face. Stopping halfway down, she turned and faced the stage. As soon as "The Second Coming" started up, the crowd gasped and started to boo. As he met her on the ramp, he grabbed her hand and led her to the ring and held the ropes open for her, staring at her ass as she ducked under the top rope.

"Introducing first: the mixed tag team of Megan and WWE World Heavyweight Champion, Seth Rollins!" Lillian Garcia announced, and she was barely heard over the loud boos.

Seeing the two of them together, the crowd didn't know what to think. The last time they saw Megan, she was one of the good girls and now she was teaming with the sell-out, Seth Rollins? It didn't make sense to them.

"And their opponents, he is the Intercontinental Champion Dean Ambrose and she is Monday Night Raw's newest Diva, Zahra!" Lillian boomed as the two wrestlers came out to Dean's theme. Now the crowd was really confused.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20: Eavesdrop Much?

Dean and Seth started the match and instantly locked up with Seth getting the upper hand by placing Dean into a side headlock. Dean struggled to get out and when he realized that there was no way out, he went to sweep the legs. Seth had him scouted, quickly letting go and jumping over Dean's legs before backing away. Dean glared at Seth, who was near his corner, smiling and talking to Megan.

Slight jealousy overcame him and he charged after the "Architect". Again, Seth was ready and swiftly moved out of the way causing Dean to bounce off the ropes. Seth scooted down on the ground and went for a school boy roll up. Kicking out at the count of two, Dean sent a round house kick at Seth's head, which he dodged.

Backing towards the opposite corner, Seth created some space between himself and Dean. Once again, Dean charged, but couldn't hit the brakes quick enough so he ran chest first into the turnbuckle and fell to the canvas. Slowly making his was back up to a vertical base, he felt a sudden slap on his shoulder.

Zahra made the blind tag, tired of seeing Seth get the better of her tag partner. Once in the ring, she got right up in Seth's face. Her expressions were so intense; it caused Seth to start backtracking towards his corner. Megan carefully made the tag, unbeknownst to Zahra.

"How could you just break up with me like that? Huh, I gave you everything that I had!" She yelled, belittling him.

Megan made her way into the ring and stood behind the Raven-haired and tattooed Diva with her hands on her hips. Just as Zahra drew back her hand to slap Seth, Megan quickly caught her hand mid-swing and spun her around. As she came face to face with Megan, she simply wagged her finger at her and went for a headlock. Taken off guard, Zahra tried to get loose, but it was to no avail. Getting a good grip on Megan's back, she pushed as hard as she could, sending the brunette towards the ropes. Megan quickly rebounded off of them, and just before Zahra could stand up, she kicked her hard in the shoulder. Catching her off guard once again, Megan ran the ropes and hit a swinging neck breaker. Just as she was going for the cover, Dean rushed in and pulled Megan's foot, causing her to slid across the ring. Standing back up, Megan marched right over to Dean, who had made his way back to the ring apron.

"What the hell was that?"

"What, I was just saving my partner."

"Whatever just keep your hands off of me." Megan yelled as she turned her attention back to Zahra.

"You didn't seem to mind that much when we were together." Dean hollered, earning some noises from the few fans that could hear him. That instantly grabbed Megan's attention and she stormed over to his corner, and cocked her hand back, sending a hard slap across his face, causing him to fall off the apron.

Dean running his mouth provided just a long enough distraction for Zahra to make it to her feet and hit her neck breaker on Megan. Just as the referee was about to hit three, Megan somehow got her shoulder up. Zahra just about threw a hissy fit and instead of staying on top of Megan, she backed off giving Megan time to recover. Just as she was turning back around, Megan was able to hit "Good Girl" and score the clean three second pin.

"Here are your winners, Megan and Seth Rollins!" announced Lillian Garcia as Seth climbed back into the ring and raised Megan's hand in victory.

Once the referee dropped her other hand, Seth enveloped Megan into a tight hug, which she happily returned. Glancing over at their fallen opponents, Megan could see the hurt in Dean's eyes when he saw Seth's arm wrapped around her waist. Suddenly, Seth laced his fingers with hers and pulled her over towards the ropes. Complying, she followed him and exited the ring when he held the ropes open for her. Once he flipped over the top rope, he rejoined her by reattaching their hands and walked with her towards the back.

"Hey, you did great out there tonight girl! I loved how you hit that move out of nowhere, but I think the best part was when you popped Dean across the face! That was highlight material right there." Seth said with a chuckle.

"Haha, thanks I guess. That slap seriously jacked up my hand. I think it's just because Dean has a hard head." Megan laughed when they were standing outside of the Divas locker room.

"Yeah I've heard that a time or two and have experienced it too. When you're done changing, do you just want to meet out at the truck or do you want me to wait for you?"

"I'll meet you out at the truck after I swing by Dean's locker room. I think that it's for the best I go to him alone, ya know since he doesn't know about us."

"I think that he may have an idea, but when are you going to tell him?" Seth asked as he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close to his body.

"Do you really think so? I'm not too sure when I'll drop the bomb on him. I just planned on waiting for the right time."

"Okay, I'll try not to be all over you in front of him then. I'll see you in a little bit."

With a small cocky smile, Seth leaned in and gave Megan a quick kiss on the lips and then made his way down the hall towards his locker room. Megan's heart fluttered up from her stomach and up into her chest. Taking a deep breath, she walked into the locker room and almost knocked the four Amigos flat on their asses.

"What the hell you guys?" Megan asked, trying to keep a straight face, but failed miserably.

Natalya, Paige, Nikki and Brie quickly made their way back up to their feet, wiping off their rear-ends in the process. With awkward looks at each other, it was Natalya that was the first one to speak up.

"When were you going to tell us about you and Seth?"

"Yeah Megan, we're your friends and all of the sudden you come back from suspension with a new boyfriend. Why did you tell us?" Nikki asked, backing up Natalya.

"Hold on a second, she really hasn't had the time to do so. Like you said Nikki, she just got back from a suspension and right after she dropped her stuff off, she bolted to find Dean to talk to him." Brie said, trying to be rational.

"Thank you for the backup Brie."

"Oh hold on there sister. You still have a lot of explaining to do. I'm just trying to get these two off your back before the claws come out." Brie added with a smile.

"Well thanks for that short lived relief! To answer y'alls question, Seth and I have just recently started seeing each other. To make a long story short; during my suspension, Seth had texted me looking for Zahra, forgetting that I was suspended. He later texted me again saying that he caught her cheating on him. Then about a week into my suspension, he came to Nashville to get away from everything. We got to talking and went out a couple of times."

"Awe, that's so sweet!" Paige cooed, her eyes softening up a little bit. She no longer looked like she wanted to smack Megan upside the head.

"Okay, I guess with what Brie said, you really haven't had the time to tell us. So when are you going out with him again?" Natalya asked, fully interested.

"Shit, tonight! I still have to get ready!" Megan said as she started to scurry around the locker room to gather her things that she had haphazardly thrown everywhere.

"Where is it that he's taking you?" Nikki asked, curiosity getting the best of her.

"We're going to a pool hall along with Roman and Dean. Seth talked a lot of smack about how good he was, so I thought I'd shut him up. It also gives me the opportunity to school The Shield boys."

"Are you sure that's a good idea? Going on a date with your current boyfriend and having your ex-boyfriend tag along?" Brie asked, concern returning to her facial expression.

"Yeah, I mean does Dean know about you and Seth?" Natalya asked with the same look on her face.

"No he doesn't know, and I don't want any of you to tell him either! I will do it when the time is right. Now if y'all don't mind, I really need to shower; I think that I got Zahra's self-tanner all over me." Megan said as she grabbed her bag of toiletries and headed off to the showers.

"I'm slightly worried about how this whole scenario is going to unfold, what about you guys?" Paige asked the others when the shower doors closed and the water was turned on.

"I have the same feeling, but we really can't do anything." Nikki stated.

"The only thing that we can do is be there for her if things go to hell and not tell her that we told her so." Natalya said.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21: Rack Em and Break Em

After a relaxing and refreshing hot shower, Megan quickly got ready. Wanting to keep it simple, yet sexy for Seth and not to give Dean the wrong idea, she dressed in a pair of light wash jeans, and a form fitting, short sleeve black V-neck t-shirt. Curling her long brown hair and applying some subtle makeup, she was ready to go. Walking back out into the locker room area, she was kind of disappointed to find that Natalya, and the girls had left. Shaking the thoughts from her head, she slipped on her black cowboy boots and grabbed duffel bag before walking out of the locker room.

Paying more attention to her cell phone than where she was going, Megan walked into a hard body like she had done so many times before, only this time she was able to catch herself before she hit the ground. Putting her phone into her back pocket, she looked up, and came face to face with those chocolate brown eyes that she had grown to love.

"Megan, I swear, we have to stop running into each other like this!" Seth said with a smile as he leaned in to give her a kiss on the cheek.

"I love it when you do that." Megan said with a cheeky smile as she blushed slightly. After hearing her say that, he kissed her again causing her to blush even more, then he moved to her lips and deepend the kiss. As he pulled away, he took a step back to admire how she looked.

"Wow, girl you look great! I love it when you curl your hair like that."

"Well in that case, I'll make sure to do it more often."

"What had you so engrossed on your phone that you weren't paying attention where you were going?"

"While I was getting ready, Dean texted me wanting to know where I was. I was letting him know that I was heading to his locker room. Speaking of which, I need to finish sending it to him." Megan said as she reclaimed her phone from her pocket and hit the send button. Almost instantly, she received a reply from Dean.

"Okay, see you soon!"

"Are you okay with him coming? You seemed a little uneasy about it earlier when you told me that he invited himself."

"Yeah, I'm just wondering how he's going to react when he sees us around each other."

"What do you mean? He's already seen us together since we were just tag team partners."

"Not together in a work sense, I meant in an intimate setting like a bar. He's never seen me with anyone else since he was the first guy I dated after getting to the WWE, so I don't know how he will act."

"That makes sense. Are you absolutely sure that you want to do this? It's not too late to back out; we can just go back to the hotel and watch a movie or something."

"No, I've been looking forward to kicking your ass in pool all night. I'm not going to cancel my fun just because we don't know how Dean is going to act." Megan said as she wrapped her arms around his waist and looked into his eyes with a grin on her face.

"You better be able to back up all off your trash talk, or else."

"Or what?"

"It would be something that would happen behind closed doors, if you know what I'm talking about." Seth said with a devilish grin, causing Megan to blush.

"I think I get the gist of it, and if, IF, you're nice towards Dean, that could still happen tonight."

"Well, I must say, you drive a hard bargain. I guess I'll be on my best behavior, only for you though."

"Thank you, that's all that I ask. I want this to go as smoothly as humanly possible."

"I don't blame you one bit. I'll meet the two of you out at my truck in a few minutes. I just have to run back by my locker room and grab Roman. Do you want me to go ahead and take your bag to the truck with me?"

"I would love that, thank you."

"It's absolutely no problem, my pleasure." Seth said as leaned in for another quick kiss. After breaking apart, they went their separate ways.

Finally making it to the correct locker room, Megan quietly knocked. Within seconds, the door swung open to reveal a half dressed Dean. The sight in front of her made her breath catch in her throat; she had always loved seeing him shirtless and this instance was no different. Quickly lowering her eyes, she leaned up against the doorway.

"Are you okay Megan?"

"Yeah I'm fine, are you ready to go? Seth and Roman are waiting for us out at the truck."

"I'm almost ready to go, I just have to finish packing and finish getting dressed."

"While you do that, I'll wait for you in the hallway." Megan said as she closed the door and leaned up against the concrete wall; sliding down, trying to clear her head. She couldn't deny the fact that she still felt something for Dean, especially seeing him shirtless, but she didn't feel that it was fair to Seth that she felt this way still.

Being so enthralled in her thoughts on what she should do, she didn't hear his locker room door open. It wasn't until Dean was squatted down next to her that she came back to reality. Getting a good look at him, she noticed that he was wearing a tight fit black V-neck t-shirt that she absolutely loved on him. Sighing inwardly, she had to bite her tongue from saying and or doing something that she would later regret.

"What's on your mind, Megan? You look like you are in your own little world."

"Nothing much, I'm just trying not to laugh at the fact that we match."

"I guess you're right, I still know you pretty well. I always thought it was cute when we would coordinate our outfits to match. I'm ready to stick it to those two assholes and kick their asses."

"Sounds like a plan. Are you ready to go? Seth has been blowing up my phone wondering where we are." Megan lied, just wanting to end this awkward encounter of Dean bringing up their past.

"Yeah, let's go." Dean agreed as he stood up and offered Megan a helping hand. She looked at it and contemplated not accepting it before she changed her mind and grasped his hand.

As they started off down the hall, Megan made sure that they instantly dropped each other's hands and she could tell that Dean didn't like it one bit by the sudden change in the atmosphere. Just as they were almost to the exit door to the parking lot, Dean started to speak.

"So I have to ask you something."

Here it is the question that Megan had been dreading. She didn't know how either of them would react, so she decided that it was best if she just tell the truth.

"Okay, go ahead and shoot."

"How in the world were you able to kick out of Zahra's neck breaker? I mean I know that you are tough, but I really thought that she had you pinned because that was absolutely sick looking."

Megan sighed with relief. She didn't have to deal with this just yet.

"I really don't know. I had been training with Seth in Nashville when I was suspended, and maybe I got my adrenaline tolerance up, but I'm not quite sure how I was able to."

"Well whatever it was, it was quite awesome." he stated bigheartedly.

"Thanks, that means a lot." Megan said honestly as they walked out the exit door.

As soon as they were outside, Seth hollered at the two of them.

"Well it's about damn time you two showed up! I thought we were going to have to send in a search party for y'all."

"Hurry your newbie asses up; I wanna get to the bar." Roman hollered.

Megan smiled as she and Dean made their way over to Seth's truck. That was another thing that Megan liked about Seth was his truck. Given it wasn't a Chevy Silverado, but to her it was the next best thing; a sleek, black Dodge RAM with a hemi.

"Are we finally ready to head out?" Seth asked, as he grabbed Megan up in a hug. He glanced at Dean over Megan's shoulder and could tell that he had hit a nerve by touching Megan, but quite frankly, he didn't care.

"Yeah, let's go. I'm ready to kick y'alls ass!"

"Whatever you say, Megan. Seth and I will totally annialate you. But in the meantime, I have one more thing to say…"

"Which is what Rome?"

"I call shotgun!" he yelled as he ran around and climbed into the passenger seat.

"Dammit Roman, you are such a child!"

As if to clarify Megan's statement towards him, the Samoan rolled down his window and just stuck his tongue out at her. Megan laughed and then punched him in the arm through the open window, then laughed even harder.

"Ow, what the hell was that for?" he hollered as he clenched his arm.

"Just because I can." Megan smiled sweetly as she made her way back around the front of the truck to the driver's side. As she passed by Seth to get into the backseat, he gently smacked her ass, earning himself a seductive little glare. She continued to climb in the backseat and Dean's expression caught her eye; it was as if what Seth just did confirmed what he already knew deep down. She gave him a smile and hoped that he wouldn't say anything.

Seth himself climbed into the cab of the Dodge and finally they were off to the pool hall. Along the way, Megan took that opportunity to talk strategy with Dean. When they arrived, Dean had a good feeling about their chances. All four wrestlers clambered out of the truck and walked into the pool hall, immediately claiming a table near the back. As Megan was showing off for the guys, Seth offered to get the drinks.

A couple hours and quite a few beers later, Seth, Roman and Dean were definitely past their alcohol limit. Megan, on the other hand, was as sober as could be; especially since she offered to be the designated driver. It wasn't that she didn't want to have fun; she just knew how she couldn't keep her mouth shut when she started drinking, which in turn could have turned out really bad for her current situation.

Seth on the other hand could have cared less how he was acting, he was drunk after all. He was very hands on with Megan every time he was around her and it caught the attention of a certain jealous Lunatic Fringe.

After watching him wrap his arms around her waist to whisper in her ear, pulling her close whenever he had the chance and just the way he looked at her like she was a piece of meat, he couldn't take it anymore; he had to say something. As Seth was making his way over to Megan while she was in the middle of her shot, Dean quickly got up from his perch on a stool and he got up in Seth's face.

"Dude, what's your problem?" Seth asked as he stumbled back, taken off guard.

"Why you gotta be all over my girlfriend?"

Hearing Dean call her his girlfriend caught Megan's attention. What the hell? Placing her stick down on the table, she walked up to the two superstars and gently put a hand on each of their chests to separate them and to keep them that way.

"Why does it matter to you? The two of you broke up, remember?"

"That doesn't mean anything. I still love her and you know that, so why do you think you can just move in on what's mine?" Dean yelled as he shrugged out of Megan's grasp and lunged at Seth, swinging a fist but missing wildly as he stumbled into their table. Seth was about to retaliate but Roman made it over just in time to hold him back.

Dean regained his composure and was about to go for round two, but was held back when Megan pulled his arm back with sharp force. He stumbled into her and they almost fell over, but the bartender that had come over to break up the fight was able to catch them before they hit the floor.

"I don't give a damn about what caused this little scuffle, but you all either need to get it under control or you will have to leave. Have I made myself clear?" he threatened as he towered over all four of them.

"I'm sorry sir, I'm going to take this one back to the hotel and call a cab for the other two."

"Be sure that you do. I can't have a bunch of idiot kids running amuck in my bar." The bartender sternly said as he made his way back to the bar, shaking his head.

Megan sat Dean down in a chair near the door next to the bouncer and forcefully told him to stay put. She walked back over to Seth and grabbed his truck keys out of his front pocket.

"Whoa, Megan, if you wanted to do this here we could at least go somewhere more private." Seth said in a drunken stupor.

"Funny, I'm going to take Dean back to this room. I've called a cab for you and Roman, it should be here shortly. I'll see you in the morning." Megan said as she quickly pecked his lips and went to collect a very drunk Dean Ambrose.

Roughly grabbing him up by the elbow, she dragged him to Seth's truck and buckled him up. Making her way to the driver side, she had to stop to collect herself. Taking a deep breath and sighing inwardly, she climbed behind the wheel, readjusted the seat and mirrors, then they were off.

The whole ride to the hotel was silent as Dean had his head resting against the window. Megan knew that he was going to have a horrible hangover the following morning, and figured that he deserved it after the stunt he just pulled.

With Megan's lead foot, they were back at the hotel within no time. Now came the difficult part; getting Dean's two hundred plus dead weight up to the fifth floor. Pulling up in front of the hotel, Megan put the truck in park and walked around to the passenger side door. Upon opening it up, Dean almost fell out but Megan was able to catch him. Finally two valets came running over offering to help her out.

"If one of you could help me get him up to his room and if the other could park my friend's truck, I would be very appreciative." Megan said with a smile.

Sure enough, one went and parked Seth's truck and handed her the valet ticket. The other one draped one of Dean's arms around his shoulder just like Megan had done and they slowly made their way over to the elevator. Riding the car up to the fifth floor, Megan sighed as the bell sounded. Once again assuming the position, they headed down the hall to room five-thirty two. When they found the room, it was then that she realized that she didn't have a key. Cursing to herself, she started rummaging through his jean pockets. Thankfully it was in his back pocket, so it made it less awkward for her.

Finally getting the door open, Megan and the valet walked Dean in and set him down on the bed. Megan reached back into Dean's back pocket and pulled out a twenty dollar bill from his wallet.

"Thank you so very much for helping me get him up here safely." Megan said, expressing her gratitude by giving the man the money. He started to refuse, but she just shook her head. Walking him to the door, she thanked him again and closed the door.

Sitting down next to him on the bed, she went to help him out of his jacket, but all of the sudden, he grabbed her and pulled her in for a kiss.

"Dean, I can't do this."

"Why? You've forgiven me for all that happened with Eva Marie, so why can't you kiss me?"

"Because we're broken up, remember? Besides, I've moved on and it wouldn't be fair to this other person." She said as she was able to right herself and sit next to him on the bed.

"You-you've moved on? With whom?" Dean asked as he also sat up and teetered before getting a hold of his bearings.

"I can't tell you that Dean."

"Why the hell not? I think I deserve to know who now gets to hold the girl that I love."

"Come on, you're drunk and you don't know what you are saying. Let's just get you in bed so you can sleep this off."

"No, not until you tell me who it is dammit!"

"Fine, but I don't want you to freak out and go all apeshit on him. Do we have a deal?"

"Yeah yeah yeah. Just tell me who this douchebag is."

"First of all, he's not a douchebag. Second of all, it's Seth." Megan whispered as she let her eyes fall to the ground.

When she didn't hear a response from him, she looked up to find that he fell back onto the bed, passed out. Smiling, she covered him up and walked over to make herself comfortable on the couch.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22: Walking Away Mad

Throughout the night, Megan would wake up every now and then to check on Dean to make sure that he was okay, since he had been so wasted. Finally around seven, she woke up for good, scribbled him a quick note, placing it on the bedside table, and quietly exited his room.

Not too long after the door closed, that Dean woke up himself. Groggily looking around, he tried to shake the cobwebs from his head but instantly regretted it. He couldn't remember the last time that he had been this hung-over, and felt like utter shit. Carefully sitting up in the bed, he rubbing his eyes then let them adjust to his surroundings. Noticing a folded card with his name on it, he picked it up and started to read.

"Dean, I don't know what all you remember from last night, but I have a feeling that we will need to talk about some things. I went ahead and stayed with you all night just to make sure you were okay, but left early this morning; I didn't want things to be weird. If you wake up before 7:30, I'll be downstairs having breakfast with Seth and Roman, so feel free to come and join us. If not, text me later and we can meet up to talk. Hope you don't feel like death! –Megan"

Dean couldn't help but to smile; just the way that she was always looking out for him made him feel like they still had something between them. They just had to find it, grab it and not let it go. Glancing over at the bedside clock, he cursed silently; it was already 7:15. Carefully standing up, he made his way to the shower. After making sure that it was hot, he climbed in and let the hot water steam away the alcohol impurities that radiated from his pores.

After his shower, he quickly dressed in light wash jeans, a black short sleeve shirt and his leather jacket; towel dried his hair and slipped on a pair of sunglasses. Looking back at the clock, he noticed that he had been in the shower longer than he had thought; it was now eight. Grabbing his room key, he slipped out of his room and headed downstairs.

Walking into the restaurant dining room, he noticed that he was one of the last superstars to arrive. Scanning over the many tables of fellow coworkers, he spotted a familiar brunette sitting in a booth along with two guys in the far corner by the windows. As he started to make his way over to their table, they all the sudden got up. Seth slid out of the booth first and offered Megan a helping hand, which she took gratefully and laced her fingers in with his. Turning around and seeing Dean, who still looked like a zombie, she immediately dropped his hand.

"Good morning sleepyhead. It's about time you joined us. How are you feeling?" Megan asked, trying to be sincere despite the awkward situation.

"To be honest, I feel like I've been hit by a speeding tractor trailer."

"I bet that you do."

"Dude, you are such a lightweight! You only had like three beers." Seth said with a smirk, which earned him a slap on the arm by Megan.

"False, I had close to six beers and I haven't drunk like that in a long time, so I suppose that I am." Dean said sternly, giving Seth the death stare behind his dark sunglasses that obviously went unnoticed.

"Well, we just finished breakfast and were heading to the gym. Would you like to join us?" Megan asked politely.

"Actually, I think that it would be best to get some food in my stomach. Also, can we talk for a bit?"

"Um…yeah sure. Seth, I'll meet up with you and Roman later. Then we can head to the arena and roll around in the ring."

Seth kept his mouth shut so that she wouldn't hit him in the arm again. Instead it was Roman who spoke up.

"Sounds good to us Megan; either shoot us a text or come by the gym. More than likely we will be there for a while."

"Thanks Roman, I will be sure to do that." Megan said with a smile as Seth gently tapped her on her behind and kissed her cheek before he walked out of the restaurant with Roman.

Dean and Megan reclaimed the table, sitting across from each other. Before they could say anything to one another, the server came over.

"Good morning, my name is Krystal and I will be taking care of you. Can I start you off with a cup of coffee or a glass of orange juice?"

"I'll have a black coffee please." Dean said as he rubbed his eyes underneath his glasses.

"I'll have water with lemon please."

"Okay, are you two ready to order or do you still need a few moments?"

"I've already eaten, but thank you though." Megan said politely with a smile.

"Can I get some white toast please?"

"Sure, not a problem. I will be right back with your drinks and your toast." Krystal said as she gathered up their menus and walked away.

"So, what did you want to talk about?" Megan asked when Dean didn't say anything.

"I'm not too sure. From your note, it seemed like something happened last night that you thought we should talk about. What is that exactly?"

"What do you remember from last night?"

"Not a whole lot. I remember you and Seth beating Zahra and I, meeting up with Seth and Roman and then heading out to the pool hall. I also remember playing a couple of games, getting our asses handed to us, and that's about it. Did something else happen that I'm not remembering?"

"How did you sleep last night? When I got you up to your room, you were so completely out of it that you thought we were still together." Megan said with a laugh as she changed the subject, which didn't go unnoticed by Dean.

"Now that you say something about sleep, I did have this crazy ass dream, more like a nightmare."

"Oh really…do you remember any of it?"

"A little bit, but it's a little fuzzy. It's you and I in my hotel room; I'm a little trashed from partying. I pull you in for a kiss, but you pull away. You tell me that you can't because we have broken up and that you have moved on. I bug you enough to where you finally tell me that you have started dating Seth fucking Rollins of all people, and then I pass out. How funny is that?" he stated with a chuckle as he sips his coffee that Krystal had just brought by.

Looking over the top of his coffee mug, Dean notices that Megan looks really uncomfortable as she fiddles around with her straw. He could definitely tell that something was on her mind; she just wasn't giving off her normal bubbly vibe that she usually did.

"Megan, what's wrong?"

"Dean, I have to tell you something. Something that I should have told you when I first got back from suspension, and your little supposed 'nightmare' that you had was actually a conversation that we had last night."

"What are you trying to say?"

"Dammit Ambrose, I'm seeing Seth now! How can you be that naïve when all of the signs are right in front of you?"

Deep down, Dean knew that it was true, but it hurt hearing it come from her mouth. All of the sudden, his anger peaked and he tried to keep his cool; so he decided to keep his mouth shut.

"Dean look, I'm sorry that I snapped like that. Will you please say something?" Megan pleaded as she reached out for his hands.

He pulled his hands away before she could touch him. Looking up into her eyes, he spoke softly.

"When did this all start?"

"During my suspension, Seth texted me looking for Zahra, forgetting that I was suspended. He later texted me again saying that he caught her cheating on him. Then about a week into my suspension, he came to Nashville to get away from everything. We got to talking and went out a couple of times."

Dean still didn't say a word. Instead, he got up from his seat, visibly upset and livid before he just stormed away. Megan just dropped her head into her hands and was surprised when tears started to flow down her face.

She genuinely felt terrible for hurting Dean, but what was she supposed to do? He basically slept with Eva Marie while she was home and they were broken up when she started seeing Seth. Despite the fact, she still didn't know what she was going to do or how things were going to play out.

Taking the time to compose herself, she wiped away her tears and got up from the table. Keeping her head down as she walked through the lobby, she didn't stop until she heard someone call out her name. Realizing who it was, she kept going, wanting to play it off like she didn't hear. Just as she made it to the elevator, they caught up with her and gently put a hand on her shoulder.

"Megan, is everything okay?"

Megan just nodded, not wanting to turn back around. Before she knew it, they spun her around and placed a finger under her chin, carefully pulling her face up to look them in the eye.

"Hey, don't lie to me…I know that something is up."

Just by looking into his eyes, Megan just fell apart. Seth then pulled her close, letting her rest her head on his chest. As soon as her head touched his chest, the tears started flowing even more. When the bell rang indicating that the elevator finally reached the ground floor, Seth quickly ushered Megan inside, riding it up to the sixth floor where his room was. Once inside the room, he led her over to the bed and they just sat down.

"Hey, tell me what's weighing in on your mind. Did Dean say something to upset you?"

"No, he didn't say a thing."

"Well what did you say to him?"

"It started last night when I drug his drunken ass back to his room. I went to take off his jacket when he leaned in and kissed me. I pushed him away and told him that I couldn't be doing that with him. He kept badgering me and I finally told him that we are together. Before I knew it, he passed out so I got him all situated in his bed and I stayed on the couch just to keep an eye on him."

"I was wondering why you weren't in the room when I got back last night. I would have texted you, but it probably would have been an incoherent mess." Seth said with a smile, which caused Megan to crack a small one as well.

"That was probably for the best. Anyway, I woke up before him and wrote him a note about breakfast. Fast forward to a little bit ago and he told me that he had this weird dream where I was dating you. I guess he could tell by the look on my face that there was something I wasn't telling him and I just finally came out with it. He wanted to know when we got together, and I just told him the truth. After that, he never said a word, but I could see the hurt on his face, and even though he had on dark sunglasses, I could tell that he was about to break. I reached for his hands to comfort him, but he just pulled away and stormed off."

"Awe Megan, I'm so sorry that he acted like that, but it's probably for the best that he heard it from you and not someone else or through the grapevine that is the locker room."

"I guess you're right. I just really need to clear my head and be in my own little world for a little bit."

"I know the perfect place to do that. Come on, get changed into your workout clothes, grab your headphones and I'll go with you to the gym. There you can tune out the world with your music and a good workout with definitely clear your head of anything, at least for a little while."

"Seth, that sounds like a great plan. Thank you for being here for me." Megan said as she leaned in and placed a gentle kiss upon his lips.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23: Number One Contender

After her confrontation with Dean, she took Seth's advice to work out her worries in the gym. He went to go with her, but she asked for her space. He politely obliged and decided to go for a swim instead.

Once down in the hotel gym, Megan plugged her headphones into her iPhone and selected her hard rock playlist. Finding the perfect song, she jumped on an open treadmill located in front of the windows. Starting her warmup, she started to feel the stress start to melt away. When she finally started to get tired of the treadmill, she slowed down and was surprised to find that she had run 12 miles. With her legs feeling like jelly, she decided to work on her arms.

Just as she started on the chest press, someone walking into the gym caught her eye. Finishing her set, she looked over and saw that Dean was making his way over to the very treadmill she had gotten off of not too long ago. A pang of guilt hit her right in the heart, and she felt the weight of how he found out come rushing right back to hit her full force. Feeling the urge to try and talk to him, she decided to continue on with her workout at the chest press, she upped her weight and pushed herself harder and harder.

Once she felt good with her work, she went over to the bench press. Usually, being a professional, she never did this exercise without a spotter. Being that she came alone, she figured she would go light on the weight, just to be safe. She started out with one set, and when she finished, she felt a slight burn. Feeling confident, she continued on.

During her third set, she felt her elbow pop and pain shoot straight up her arm. The bar fell hard on her chest. Struggling to get the bar back on the rack, she felt the weight being lessened as someone helped her to rerack. Sitting up on the bench, she shook out her arm and looked up to see who had helped her.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine now. I don't know what happened. My elbow popped and there was a terrible pain shot up my arm. Thank you for helping me."

"You're welcome." He said as he started to walk away.

"Dean, can please talk about things?"

Dean stopped in his tracks, and slowly turned back around.

"What do we have to talk about? I fucked up, you broke up with me and then you moved on with one of my best friends. It's plain and simple. Feelings grew between us and then we both got hurt, some more than others."

"There is so much to talk about! I want to tell you what is really going on, and how I feel. It's just the way you couldn't take a hint that made me go off on you earlier, and I'm sorry. You may not see it right now, but there are things that need to be said."

"I'm not sure that I completely understand what you are trying to say. Either way, I'm not sure I can stomach hearing your stories about being with Seth just yet. Not just yet." Dean said as he turned to leave again, but stopped when he heard Megan's voice.

"Dammit Dean, just meet me at the diner down the street tonight after the show. We need to talk about this!"

Without answering her, he just continued on his way out of the gym.

Shaking her head in frustration, she collected her things and headed back to her room. As soon as she entered the bedroom, she threw all of her things onto the bed, plugged her phone into her Bluetooth speakers, and blared her music. She was beyond pissed off at the situation she was in. Add in the way her elbow just popped just added more insult to injury. She knew she needed to get it checked out before the show, and if she was going to get to the arena early, she would need to leave soon, so she jumped into the shower.

Taking a quick shower, she braided her hair into a side pony-tail, applied subtle make-up, dressed and was out the door within an hour. As she boarded the elevator, she sent Seth a quick text.

"I had a small accident while working out, so I'm headed to the arena early to get checked out. I have a pretty busy night, so if I don't see you during the show, I'll see you when I get back from dinner with the girls. –Megan"

Once she got to the arena, she dropped off her things and went straight to the trainers. After a quick evaluation, he determined that her elbow had just given out, but gave her a sleeve with an elbow pad just to be on the safe side. Thanking him, she went back to the locker room to get ready. As soon as she walked in, a set of eyes were glued to her.

"So how did last night go?" Natalya asked.

"Well, hello to you too girls! It's so nice to see you."

"Yeah, yeah Megan it's good to see you. Now, answer the question. I want to know what happened last night with you, Seth and Dean."

"It went alright…"

"I hear a 'but' coming in this."

"…but then the shit hit the fan. The guys got drunk and Dean went off on Seth for being all over 'his girl'. The night was just a total cluster-fuck." Megan said as she sat down on the bench and put her head in her hands.

Her fellow Diva followed her over to the bench, sat next to her and put her arm around her shoulder for comfort. With a squeeze, she felt slightly better.

"Okay, tell me what happened. I'll listen and I won't judge. That's a promise."

"How about we do this right after my match with Paige? I kind of want some space from Seth after last night."

"You have a match with Paige?! Are you going over?"

"My dear Nattie, if I told you, it wouldn't be much of a surprise now would it?" Megan said with a smirk.

"Okay, just know that I'll be at the Gorilla waiting for you. Then we are coming straight back here, and you telling me what happened! Do we have a deal?"

"Oh, I suppose so! Now, I have to go and get ready."

"Good luck Meg! I know you'll kick some ass out there."

"You're darn right I am! See you later dear."

After getting her make-up done, her hair curled and pinned back, she got dressed in her lime green plaid cover-up and her normal get up. Getting to the Gorilla, she started stretching and jumping up and down, getting pumped up for her match. She was in her own little world, and wasn't aware of her surroundings.

The previous match was finished and the wrestlers were on their way backstage. As she was taking a final, deep relaxing breath, someone bumped into her, causing her to stumble backwards. Opening her eyes, she caught the retreating form of Dean walking away.

"Are you fucking kidding me Dean? Is that how this is going to be?"

"I'm sorry."

"Yeah, sure you are."

Dean stopped in his tracks and turned his head around.

"What did you say?"

Megan walked right up to him and lowered her voice.

"I'm already tired of this bullshit, Dean. If that's how it's going to be, then fine. Forget about meeting up tonight to talk, because I don't want to play this game anymore."

Pissed off, she turned to talk away, but stopped when Dean grabbed ahold of her wrist, slid down to hold her hand which caused her to stop and turn back around.

"Hey, I really am sorry. I've been thinking and I have been looking forward to this little meet up tonight. We do have a lot to talk about, and maybe some groveling on my part after last night."

"Fine, I'll meet you there after the show."

"Sounds good, but you better get going, because that's your theme song playing now right?"

"Shit! I've gotta go!"

"Good luck!"

"Thank you!" Megan hollered back with a smile on her face as she sprinted back to the Gorilla.

"…and her opponent, from Nashville, Tennessee: Megan!" Lillian Garcia announced as Megan ran out from the curtain.

The crowd instantly started to boo her. She soaked it up, but realized quickly that she still had a smile on her face. Going stoic, she put on her best straight face. She acted like she was going to smack hands with some fans, but pulled back at the last second, which earned her even more hate from the crowd.

Making her way into the ring, she walked right up to Paige and got right in her face. The referee immediately got in between the two Divas to separate them. Paige held her championship title up high to mock her opponent.

"This is my house!" she hollered as she turned to give the timekeeper her title.

The bell rang and Megan super-kicked the raven haired Diva right in the face as she turned around. As soon as Paige hit the canvas, she quickly covered her. The champion kicked out at two, which caused Megan to get on top of her and start throwing punches.

Paige threw Megan off of her and got back up to her feet. She ran straight at Megan for a clothesline, but got caught with a neck-breaker instead. Megan pulled Paige's motionless body over towards the corner and climbed up high. Coming down with a leg drop, she contorted the Champion's legs into a figure-four leg lock. Within moments, Paige tapped out.

Relinquishing the hold, Megan stood up to let the referee raise her hand in victory. She couldn't help it, but she beamed with pride. She was the new number one contender for the Diva's Championship! It seemed like things were finally starting to turn around in her favor. With the crowd still booing her, her smile grew even bigger. She was playing it up as the perfect heel. She loved it so much.

Making her way backstage, sure enough, Natalya was waiting for her.

"Girl, that was amazing! It was short, but it was great. I couldn't be any more proud of how far you have come in such a short time here. But let me tell you this now, when you win that title, I'll be coming for you!"

"I would be honored to face you in that ring, especially for the title."

"That sounds good to me. Now it's time for you to tell me what happened last night."

"Okay, but let's go back to the locker room first. I really don't want anyone else to know what happened. There might be some people who have a slight suspicion after the little episode Dean and I just had before my match."

"Oh lord, what the hell happened?!"

"Let's get to the locker room! Come on now."

The two Divas walked into their locker room and Megan immediately started in on her tale of the night before. Natalya listened intently, with her eyes wide open.

"How many beers did Dean have when he went off on Seth?"

"He only had like six. I guess he hasn't really drunk a whole lot lately, so his alcohol tolerance wasn't that great."

"Yeah, towards the end of his relationship with Eva Marie, he started drinking heavily. When he finally caught her cheating on him, he stopped and sobered up. What happened after the bartender came over to you guys?"

Megan continued on with her story, and by the time she finished, Natalya's jaw had dropped open.

"Girl, that is like professional training 101! Don't bench-press without a spotter. You are lucky that Dean was there to help you out! How is your arm since it's not all bandaged up?"

"Yeah, I knew that, but it was really light weights, so I thought I would be alright. I guess I was wrong and I was really lucky that Dean was there. My arm is fine, a little banged up, but fine. The trainer gave me a sleeve to wear, but I decided against it right before I went out for my match."

"So what was this little episode between you two that happened?"

"I was stretching for my match and getting pumped up when Dean knocked into me and just kept on walking. I hollered at him, may have cussed at him a bit, and got a little pissed."

"What did you say to him?"

"I told him I was tired of his bullshit mind games and told him to forget about meeting up tonight. That got him to soften up a bit and he apologized."

"When are you meeting up with him and what are getting together for?" Natalya asked with a concerned look on her face.

"We have a lot to talk about, and we have both cooled off a bit to talk like rational adults. We are meeting up at a diner after the show."

"What does Seth think of this little rendezvous?"

"He doesn't know anything about it. He thinks that I am getting together with you girls for dinner after we are done here."

"Megan! What the hell were you thinking?"

"I wasn't thinking at all, but it needed to be done. Just tell me I'm not crazy for meeting with him tonight."

"Do you want me to lie to you? You may be a little crazy, but I think it will be good for the two of you to get everything out and in the open. Can I ask you a question and promise not to get mad?"

"Yeah, you can ask me anything."

"Are you still in love with Dean?" Natalya asked, and Megan fell silent.


End file.
